


My Everything

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Sexual Content, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:’ I’ll always be beside you until the very end, wiping all your tears away, being your best friend. I’ll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do,because you worth it,you worth every single moment of my life.’</p><p>A very sappy, romantic/fluffy fiction about two best friends falling in love, including a very sappy playlist. You may listen to the songs if you want to feel the mood *-*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a potato

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, posting my first Sciles again,under noony's request! There will be a lot of kissing,cuddling  
> and teenage love! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want to <3
> 
> http://vickykun.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s: Oh, I almost forgot it! The use of the word potato was not meant to offend Scott, the 'potato shaped' was supposed to be the food, the shape of his jaw. (the edible tuber,not a person) That's what some fans didn't get on the first time :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll always be beside you until the very end, wiping all your tears away, being your best friend. I’ll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do,because you worth it,you worth every single moment of my life.’
> 
> A very sappy, romantic/fluffy fiction about two best friends falling in love, including a very sappy playlist. You may listen to the songs if you want to feel the mood *-*

**_Now Playing: You & Me - Diamond Rings_ **

 

That was the first time in years that Stiles could actually sleep peacefully without a single worry in his mind. So no wonder he's got pissed off when the alarm rang way too ealry for his taste. Sighing he mumbled very displeased, hitting the snooze button as hard as he could while he did his best to hide his head under the pillow.

“Fuck… Just a little more…Is it too much to ask for some rest?”- he complained muffling a frustrated sight under his pillow.

“Time to wake up sleepyhead!”- Sheriff Stillinski called excited, opening the curtains as gently as he could.

“Wow! Just wow dad! Thanks for not letting your poor son have his beauty sleep!”- He rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“Cut the drama Stiles. You're going to be late for school” - His dad said firmly yet under a little smirk.

“Okay boss, I'm waking up already!”- With never ending protests, the boy stretched himself lazily and scratched his head.

“Bye Son! Don't wait for me tonight. We're having a hard time with the ca…” - The sheriff didn't even get to finish the last sentence.

“Oh my god! The case of the serial killers?”- Stiles interrupted excited.

“Haha. Nice try kid, but stay away from that case, got it? I don't want neither you nor your dear friend Scott putting your noses on this case. Am I that clear?”

“Come on dad! I can help!”- Stiles protested once more. He knew he could be helpful.

“I'm not going to repeat myself, all right?”- When the sheriff gave his final word, it meant that those were his final words indeed.

“Noted. Not going to help. I'm done. Zipping it” –The boy made a gesture of closing a zipper in his mouth.

“Good boy. Now stop being lazy and get your ass off that bed!” - Having said that, John left the room with a little smile upon his lips. He wouldn't change his little awkward boy from anything in this world.. 

Stiles was about to go to the bathroom when suddenly he heard a very strange noise. As soon as he heard some steps behind him, he breathed quickly and turned his head to look, facing Derek who wasn't seeming very friendly on that morning, not even a bit. 

“Jesus Derek! Do you have a problem with doors or something like that?”

“Your father would not be very pleased to see an alleged murderer knocking on your door” - Derek commented with some snark though his brows were completely furrowed by now.

“Yeah, you're right…So… What's up? - Almost instantly Stiles' face softened a bit.

“I came to warn you one more time: Stay away from my pack”

“What are you talking about Derek?”- The boy was genuinelly confused.

“We can't risk yours, your dad's and Melissa's safety now that the alpha pack is in town. I've warned Scott to keep you out of this.”- He stated as a warning.

“But I can help! You guys need someone brainy and guess who's that? That would be me! Stiles here!”

“Shut up Stiles. You don't know what we're going to deal with and I'm ordering you to stay away”

“Yeah sure, of course I'm obeying you, _dad_."- Stiles rolled his eyes ironically. - "Bite me." 

“Stay away from us.” – Derek glared, showing his red eyes.

“You literally don't know how scared I am of you and your big bad alpha eyes." - He bites with snark because they've already passed by the 'big bad' stage. "Come on Derek! You know you guys need me!”

“No, we don't.”- The older stated, making sure to let Stiles know who was 'in charge' of the mission.

“But, but…”- Deep inside he knew that there was no use in arguing with Derek.

“From now on leave us alone. You'll be safer with Allison and Scott”

“Oh my god…Worst day of my life!” – He complains, brushing his hair with his fingers, but it´s in vain because Derek disappeared in a blink.

In the end he had no other choice but take a bath and go to school. When he went to the kitchen he found his father preparing something on the stove.

"Hey. Still here dad? "

"I made some pancakes for you"

"Wow Dad ...Thanks ".

"What happened son? Is there anything wrong?" - Sheriff inquires with his known supportive tone as he takes a sit to listen.

"Wrong? Pfft ...Of course not dad. There's nothing wrong. Why are you asking?"

"I think I know my son long enough to know when he's upset about something. Come on. Spit it out.”

"It's nothing dad ... I’m just being silly”- Stiles sighs, playing with his fingers.

"Girl's problem?"-Sheriff frowns yet there's small smile upon his lips.

"If only, but nope. Not even close."- Stiles shook his head.

"Well, here are your pancakes. I'm going to work now. If you want you can order chinese food tonight"

"Thanks dad.”

Stiles loved his father's pancakes more than any other food. Actually, he loved everything that was cooked by the sheriff. He's got quite used to his father cooking because he had to learn it one way or another after his wife passed away. 

On second thought, Stiles was sure that his mother would be proud to see how independent her both precious men had become. Everything was fine until Stiles began to think about his loss; about himself. He had no girlfriend, he found himself very unattractive and people tended to find him annoying. He was called Stiles, the funny but annoying and hyperactive kid.

These thoughts would hurt him every now and then, but whenever he was about to be put himself down, he tried to think of good things like his dad, his best friend, the pack and of course, his beloved curly fries.

After a long time of reflection, Stiles noticed that he was more late; He cursed as he put a whole pancake into his mouth and ran out of hisHouse. When he got to his car he stumbled with a very anxious Scott.

“Hey Scott!” - Stiles greets happilly.

“Hey dude!”-Scott didn't sound like he was okay at all. Usually he would pretend to be okay, but today was not one odf those days.

“What's up?” - His friend asked a little concerned about what was going on. Scott didn't look like he was all right.

Scott sighs, awkwardly caressing the nape of his neck.“Nothing much. Can you give me a ride?”

“Sure. Where's Allison by the way?”

“I really don't want to talk about her right now…”

“Okay then… Let's go. But you’re totally going to tell me sooner or later.”

Both were very quiet during their trip to school. From minute to minute Stiles wanted to open his mouth to speak, but in a matter of time he found himself defeated and kept quiet. After 3 minutes he finally decided to break the ice because he could no longer bear his curiosity.

"So?" - He enquires in a tone that seemed more demanding than anything else.

"So..." - Scott sighed with a couple of nods.

"What happened between you and Allison? Can I help you out?"

"Dude, I really don't want to talk about it right now..."Scott warned with a very long sigh.

"Come on bro, you know you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are made for, right?”

"I know, I know. I'm just really not in the mood right now and I just need something to cheer me up"

"Oh, okay then. How about Derek? How was the training? " - That really wasn't helping at all, but at least he was trying.

"Not helping either, Stiles!"- Scott warned a little more annoyed than before.

"Okay, okay- He blinked fast, biting his lower lip.- I'm just going to shut up then. Zipping it"

"That’s not what I meant ... I need to talk about good things because, dude ,I never felt so much like a shit before ... I mean, ever.”

"Geez man, I'm sorry ..."- Stiles nedded in sympathy.

"Nah ...It's not your fault anyway." - Scott shook his head and bit his lips very briefly; he would feel better soon.

"Tell you what. How about coming to my place today so we can spend the whole night playing halo and eating all the sort of delicious yums? How about that?

"Sounds really good… "- Scott gave a little smile. That would definitely help him to get better."Yep, I’m totally in! "

"Cool... So... Still don‘t want to talk about it?..."

"Nope" - Scott shook his head in denial. He would keep the talk for later.

"Okay ...No more questions then...No more questions about Allison, or Derek, or training, or girlfriends, or alpha pack, or ... "

"Stiles!"- That wasn't the first time he raised his voice to Stiles, but no wonder he felt a little embarassed right after and asked apologies,

"I'm sorry…”- Stiles seemed genuinelly concerned about his friend. It wasn't like he talked non-stop everytime, but when he did, usually it was to take some information or learn something imortant. He was aware that it wasn't the right time for inquiring things.

After the deadly silence until the end of the ride, Scott finally decided to talk some more. Maybe he just needed to get this out of his chest, and Stiles sure looked like the perfect person to help him out with that, because on his on way, Stiles was great at listening. 

"Stiles"- Scott began a little hesitant. Better letting this out than keeping it to himself after all.

"What?"- By the time they were next to their goal, Stiles just bit his lips, focused on the road.

"Hmm…Do does my face's shape reminds you of a potato?"- Scott was deadly serious about that question.

"Pfff...What? What are you talking about, Scott?"- Stiles wasn't taking the whole thing seriously.

"Nothing ..." Scott looked down to his own hands, slowly playing with his knuckles.

"Even if you had the shape, you would totally be my favorite!"- Stiles knew that it was a kind of asshole comment, but at least it would make his best friend smile.

"Really?"-Granted. Scott grinned shyly as his cheeks blushed pink.

"Yeah! Those kinds of very unique shapes! Oh my god."- Now that was really just him making fun of Scott.

"Shut up! “Scott laughed, giving a friendly punch over Stiles's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad to see you smiling at least, cause it kind of sucks when you become all "emo" over me."

"Haha ... God...You're awesome. Did I ever tell you that? Because that's exactly what you are.

"I know right? I'm the king of awesomeness!"

"You sure are. Thanks for making me feel better"

"Anytime, buddy. Anytime”

**To be continued... ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Well, here I am,posting my first Sciles again,under noony´s request! There will be a lot of kissing,cuddling  
> and teenage love!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want to <3
> 
> http://vickykun.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s: Oh, I almost forgot it! The use of the word potato was not meant to offend Scott, actually it was something that happened to him and you'll see the reason on the chapter #2. The potato was supposed to be the food shape/ the shape of his face (the edible tuber,not a person) That's what the Scott fans didn't get on the first time because they were too busy complaining about the word instead of waiting :)


	2. Dude's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amazing night between friends.

When they arrived at school, Allison waved cheerfully, but the wolf pretended not to see anything, sitting alongside his best friend. Stiles wasn't silly though. He knew his friend too well to be aware that something was clearly wrong. 

"Seriously. What the hell is happening between you and Allison? You guys are seriously freaking me out.”- Stiles asked clearly annoyed.

Scott just sighed and scratched his head. Those two days had been a real nightmare.- “For now all you need to know is that’ it's all about family issues."

"No way! Is her dad picking on you again?"- Stiles wasn't very impressed. Chris made sure to give Scott and the pack a hell.

"Not really. Let's just say that someone decided to run the family business."- He bit his lips nervously.

"Oh fuck ... She's a hunter now, isn't she?"- That was the thing Stiles feared the most. Of course he could be an asshole now and make one of his comments of 'I said this, I said that, but the last thing Scott needed was a preach at the moment.

Before Scott could even manage to answer, Mr. Harris hemmed loudly to draw their attention, before continuing with the explaination about the organization of elements by atomic number.

"Yes, she is. Always have been one actually." Scott whispered after a couple of minutes.

"Wow, that sucks, dude."- Stiles simply shrugs in his seat, showing some simpathy.

This time the teacher left his Blackboard and approached the two students with a not very friendly glare. He was far too tired of teenagers wasting his precious time. Of course he was a teenager once too, but the dynamic duo kept bothering him the most, especially Scott's grades. 

"Perhaps you and Mr. McCall can continue this little chat at detention."- Mr. Harris fixed his glass,before pointing to the door. 

"But this is not fair,"Mr. Harris!"- Scott complains frustrated. 

"What's not fair is trying to teach two amoebas who don't know when they need to stay quiet. Detention now." 

Still protesting, the two of them headed to detention. At least there they could talk better about what was happening with the Argent girl and the hunters. 

"So ... Allison is a hunter now, huh? Not cool. Not cool at all.”-Stiles shook his head in sympathy.

"Tell me about it! My own girlfriend is trying to kill me!" - Scott throwsedhis hands into the air in annoyance.

"It doesn't even makes sense though. Why so suddenly?”- Stiles inquired with furrowed eyebrows and curvy lips. Something didn't sound quite right.

"You tell me, 'cause honestly I never felt so confused before." The whole situationvmade him really uncomfortable.

"What if she tries to kill the pack?"- The sudden realization came crashing into his mind. 

"That's exactly what she's trying to do. Yesterday she shot Isaac! Seriously, I don't even know anymore..."- Scott was so distressed about the whole situation that he didn't even know what to say. 

"Shit." - When Stiles cursed it was a sign that shit was going to get real.

"I know, right? It wasn’t that bad, but we all know about his past. That was so wrong! Now he doesn't even spare his time to talk to anyone and to make it worse, she insulted me and that hurt a lot,you know?…”- Scott finishes with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh no, she didnt! What a...! I mean ... I'm sorry, but this is way too disrespectful.”- Stiles could be one of the most sneaky persons around, but no one would insult his best friend and go unpunished.

"No, it's fine. We broke up a couple of days ago, so ... Our relationship now is summarized in prey and Hunter”- He sighs,feling even more discouraged to go on.

"I'm so sorry Scott. I wish I could help you somehow.”

"Actually you’re helping a lot"- Scott bites his lips, giving a little smile.

"How 's that so?"- Now Stiles is genuinelly curious. He couldn't do anything about the break-up,so he wondered how exactly he was helping.

"You’re talking to me at least ... Er ... I know I haven't been coolest friend ever lately...”- He starts, gently clearing his throat. 

"More or less"-Stiles did not want to sound rude, but it was already an upsetting time.

Since he started dating Allison, Scott barely had time to see his best friend and when he could, their conversations were resumed in the pack and Allison. It wasn't his fault thought. He was a teenager swooning over his first love, so obviously he would spend more time thinking and talking abot her.

"I'm sorry. I’m really sorry... I suck." – The Scott concluded, sighing tired. 

"No you don't, Scott. You have so many good qualities, so many! You're talented, you're so passionate about everything you do and I mean, every little thing. You’re awesome”

"Really?"- Scott was genuinelly impressed by the praises. It was something pretty rare coming from Stiles.

"Yes you are and that's exactly why I love you... Even though you're an awkward geeky guy..."- He mocked.

"I love you too. Thanks buddy… I’m feeling a lot better now"

"Anytime. So… Dude's night is still up?"- Stiles offeref with a little smile.

"Totally! We can pick a movie too if you want. "- Scott messsed his own hair as he adjustefhimself.

"Awesome idea! Also you can sleepover if you want"Stiles offered.

"Sleepover? Dude, I don't sleep in your house since the first grade" He reminded of those times they'd spent together. Best time of their lives in all honesty.

"That's why this is going to be awesome!"

"Then the dude's sleepover plus Halo night is oficially up! I just need to check out Isaac and my mom first"

“How about 6? I can cook us something. Dunno, some pasta, the basics.”

“Sweet! See you later” At least Scott's mood was a little better and hopefully they were going to have an amazing night.

Scott's visit was not as fast as he imagined. All the wolves were bristly, surrounding Isaac possessively. The whole pack had already suffered in the past, but Isaac was a cub for them. He suffered greatly at the hands of his father, so he tended to get increasingly frightened.

The gunshot wound was not there anymore, but the young wolf was still afraid. Of all the wolves, Derek was the most worried. Scott had never seen the alpha with such a concerned expression. It all had happened before. As if Derek could see himself in the teen Wolf.

"Go home Scott" Derek ordered briefly . He knew that Scott needed a break.

"Are you sure? Are you guys going to be fine? "

"Yeah. Go home. Take care of your mom."

"Okay then. Let me know if you need me."

Derek nodded and followed upstairs, while Scott was saying goodbye to the pack. The mood was more sinister than ever in the Hale´s House. Scott arrived punctually at six in the afternoon, carrying a party sized cheetos bag and a large soda. 

With no difficulty whatsoever he grabbed two bags in one hand while playing the bell with his free hand. Stiles took a few minutes to answer, but when he did , Scott couldn't help but giggle. Stiles was wearing a white frilled apron and held a wooden spoon.

“Hey Scott! Come on in"

"Thanks! I brought Cheetos and soda"

"Great! Please leave it there in the cupboard while I finish dinner. "

"Sure. Hmm ... What´s that awesome smell? "

"Stiles Macaroni in cheese and some grilled chicken"

"Stiles Macaroni?"

"Yeah. It has my name because I added a secret ingredient "

"What's the ingredient?"

"Duh! That's why is called secret ingredient "-Stiles blinked, making his friend laugh.-“Make yourself comfortable in the dining room. I'll take the dishes soon"

"Ok. Need some help? "

"You can bring the salad to the table"

After a few minutes of waiting, Stiles appeared triumphantly holding up the entrees. One of the things that the boy had inherited from his mom was the incredible ability in the kitchen. He was a great cook and Scott was always willing to taste the delicious dishes of his friend.

As usual, it was love at first bite. Scott did not know what was the secret ingredient, but it sure made a big difference.

They had an amazing dinner together and after, Scott helped his friend to do the dishes.

Soon both went up to the room to prepare themselves for the movie session. Wearing nothing but boxers and socks, both were wrapped in a comforter while Scott was holding the Cheetos package.

"What are we going to watch?"

"Scary Movie Marathon! 1, 2, 3 and 4! "

"Awesome!"-Scott smiled. He does need some funny movies to chill out.

Half an hour passed and both friends were already dying of laughter. It didn't matter how many times they had seen the film, it would always be the funniest thing in the world for them. After hours of unstopping laughing, they began to yawn. It was dawning and both were very tired.

"Well, I guess is time to sleep"

"Yeah, yeah"

Stiles gave a lazy sprawled, turned off the TV and got the mattress to his best friend.

"Thanks buddy"

"Needs one more blanket?"

"No, no. I´m cool. Thank you for everything "-despite the soft voice, Scott was pale. 

"Scott ... Is everything all right? You became kinda pale now"

"I´m fine. I just need to take some rest"

Sighing,Scott went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face with cold water and went back to his mattress, covering himself with the thick duvet that Stiles had left for him.

For more comfortable he was, Scott could not sleep at all. Rolled to one side, rolled to another, never managing to relax and oddly enough the other boy also could not sleep seeing his friend so anxious.In the end, Stiles sighed and made space in your bed, lifting up his blanket.

"Hey Scott"-He whispered softly; almost mother like-“Wanna sleep here? You seem very uncomfortable down there"

Without thinking twice, Scott got up and went to the open side of his friend´s bed. His friend had a very concerned visage, seeing that something was clearly wrong.

"Hey Scotty ... Are you okay?"-He asked lowly, gently caressing his Scott's smooth hair.

Scott didn´t reply. Instead, he buried his face over Stiles chest and began to cry sorrowfully.

The events of those two days came crashing down, suffocating him and breaking him down on the top of his friend.  


"Why's everything going wrong,Stiles?" - He sniffs clearly not pleased about all the events happening in his life.

"Shhh ...Hush hush now Scotty. Everything's going to be fine.” Stiles whispered lovingly. 

"But...But... "-Scott was starting to hyperventilate. 

"Shhh ... Calm down. Hear my heartbeats. See how calm they sound? Breathe, breathe Scotty."

Trying to stay calm, Scott did what his friend said him to do, trying to relax under Stiles ‘heartbeats and as soon as he heard it, he felt a wave of calmness and protection, which gradually made him feel calmer. His improvement was even faster when he felt the his friend´s soft hand stroking his back very fondly.

"Thank you dude... Seriously…”

\- He whispers,nuzzling against Stiles' shoulder.

“Don't make me get all worried again, okay? Keep calm and try to take some rest.”

"Hahaha ..."-Scott laughed softly, hiding his face into Stiles' chest once again.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't call me Scotty since the third grade"

"Yeah ... Good times, good times buddy"

"Thanks again for everything. Love you"

"Love you too"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I´m so sorry about my late! Usually I´m quick with updates,but I´ve been really busy. Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Updating soon <3


	3. I Get By With A Little Help From My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoot needs a little help with chemistry.

_**Now Playing: Pumped Up Kids - Foster The People**_

It was not the gentle snoring of Scott pressing against his neck that startled him awake, but the single ray of sun blinking through the window. Stiles smiles, staring to his friend´s tired expression.

The other boy really looked like a small puppy when he was asleep. Soon he wakes up, sniffing his friend´s shoulder blade. 

“Hmm…Morning”- Scott mumbles, still nuzzling Stiles softly.

“Hey buddy… Slept well?”

“Yeah… Dude… You smell so good… Just like babies”

“Really? I never knew I smelled like babies”

“How come I never felt it before?”- Scott was really confused because he knew his friend for so many years, that it would be impossible to not feel it.

“Maybe because this is the first time we share a bed?”

“Yeah, I suppose… Well, thanks for helping me again”

“You´re welcome Sco… Hey dude! Is that a boner?”- Stiles made an awkward face.

“Sorry about that! You know what morning wood is like”

“I feel you, bro... Maybe too literally, but no worries. Wanna use the bathroom?”

“You know what? I´m not sure. You´re a great cuddler”- Scott mocked before getting out of the bed to go to the bathroom. 

Everything was perfectly fine until he starts to think about Allison. From relaxed and peaceful, he became upset and angry. Once more he began to feel that his gift was actually a curse.

As soon as he left the bathroom, he ran into his friend´s arms; with teary eyes. The only thing that Stiles could do was embrace in tighter. In moments like this, Scott used to show Stiles little pieces of him that nobody else would get to see normally and he was fine with it, because his best friend; his human friend was the only one allowed to see this side of him.

"What happened, Scott? You were like more than okay minutes ago..." - Stiles was genuinelly confused.

"Nothing ... It's just me being silly…"- Scott sniffed, trying to recompose himself. 

"Everything's going to be fine buddy, I promise. Now it's time to get dressed up for school… You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I´m fine… Thanks man”- Scott gives a little smile before combing his hair back with his hands.

“You´re welcome. Now let´s go! You know you can't miss another class,right?”

“I know, but I need to check on my mom first and then talk to Derek. I will meet you in 30 minutes!”

“Not raining on your parade here, but you can't get late. Not with your grades, buddy.”

“Okay _mom number 2_. I will try my best to not get late, all right?”

“Good boy.”- Stiles smiles, petting his friend´s head before heading to the bathroom.

Both changed their clothes and headed to the kitchen, where sheriff Stilinski prepared pancakes for them. Once they were done with the breakfast, each one followed to different directions; Scott was planning to check his mother in the hospital and then do a quick visit at the Hale´s house.

First he decided to go to Derek´s place. As usual the alpha was doing his daily workout routine, probably enjoying the few minutes of silence he had, because now his house was crowded by teen werewolves who wouldn´t stay quiet for a minute.

“Derek.”- Scott complimented.

“What do you want, Scott?”

“Just came to make sure that everything was alright, you know… I mean… No Allison or gun shoots”

“No. Your girlfriend didn´t attack us again if that's what you're asking.”- He wasn't very patient on that morning.

Oh, that's great I guess.”- Scott felt relieved. At least everthing was fine.

Derek sighed and sniffed the teen, discretely smirking. His scent was way too easy to distinguish, “Stiles’ scent is all over you.” 

“Oh no, that’s definitely not what you´re thinking. We just slept together last night.”- After finishing the sentence, Scott realized what he had just said.

“Really?”- Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“No, no, no! That’s not what I meant! We just shared a bed. I mean... Um.”

“I´m not judging.” - The alpha smirked once more, preparing himself to start his workout all over again.

“Well, gotta go now. I will be back later for our training!”

“Okay.” – Derek answered quickly, making clear that he wanted to be alone.

An hour later, Scott sits in class, trying not to feel bored by the pace of it. It didn´t take much for him to find his mind drifting; his thoughts wandering back to the previous events. 

He was trying, but paying attention was getting even harder, especially when he had no affinity with the subject. What he was supposed to do? His life turned upside down in the moment he received his ‘gift’ and now with the war which was about to come, he couldn´t feel less hopeless.

Sometimes he wished the bite was just a dream. Life was so easy before all this madness. He missed the times when he would just chill with his best friend, playing videogames until late night with not a single worry to bother his mind.

Unfortunately he couldn´t undo any of this, but now all he could do was try to make his grades get a little better. At least his school life shouldn´t be that messy and he was willing to make it work.

After an exhaustive day of classes and lacrosse training Scott finally went home. He took a nice bath and texted his best friend. 

_**Scott:** Hey Stiles_  
 _ **Stiles:** What´s up, bro?_  
 _ **Scott:** Wanna come over? I need help with my chemistry stuff._  
 _ **Stiles:** Sure! I´m on my way! Laterz._

Laughing, Stiles shook his head and grabbed his backpack which was intact since he went back from school. In 15 minutes he was knocking the McCall´s door. He heard hurried steps on the way and soon Melissa appeared, showing a wide smile.

“Hey Mrs. McCall!”- Stiles complimented with a smirk.

“Hi Stiles! Scott told me you were going to help him with the studies.”

“Yep. That's right.”

“Studies, huh? No videogames?”

“No, of course not.” - Stiles smirked.

“Then come on in. Thanks for helping!”

“You´re welcome,Mrs.McCall.”

The boy smirked again and went up the stairs, following to his friend´s room. Not less than expected, he made a great entrance:

“Fear no more, poor unfortunate soul! Your savior is here!” – He mocked in a loud voice.

“Hey Stiles!”

“Hey Buddy! Ready to start?”

“Hell yeah”

“Okay… What do you wanna start with? – Stiles asks, seating next to his friend.- Acids and bases? Periodic table?”

“You´re the boss.”

“Acids then. Let me see where we should start…”- The human says, leafing through the pages.

In a matter of minutes, Scott was amazed by Stiles calmness to explain the subjects. He was a great teacher, especially because of the way he explained. He didn´t gave the answers away to easily and for the very first time, Scott finally started to understand the subject.

“So… Bromobenzene can be converted to benzoic acid by "carbonation" of the intermediate phenylmagnesium bromide, which means C6H5MgBr + CO2 → C6H5CO2MgBr.” – Scott answered proudly.

“Yes, yes, yes! See? That was easy!” – Stiles said, giving a little slap over his friend´s arm.

“Thanks man! You´re a great teacher. First I thought you would be all anxious and crazy as usual, but you´re the calmest person to explain about chemistry! Seriously.”

“Thanks I guess. Well, I´m kinda hungry now. Can we eat something?”

“Oh, I have cocoa pebbles.”

“Awesome!"

They had an amazing lunch together and then they went back to the studies. Once a while Scott caught himself sniffing his friend. Stiles would always laugh and give him a friendly pet on the hair. Everything was perfectly fine. The study went pretty well, but Scott couldn´t help but sniff his friend from time to time. Stiles thought it very cute, but didn´t comment.

Suddenly, after a lot of sniffing, Scott decided to do something different. He sniffed is friend´s neck again and pressed a little kiss over. It was enough to make Stiles blush. Both giggled and focused on the subject, but when the human concentrates again, he received another kiss on the neck, but this time it was longer.

Very gentle, Scott pressed little kisses over Stiles neck once more, making him blush and tremble. That was the human´s weak spot for sure. Soon the wolf gave very soft kisses, passing by the cheek and finally to Stiles mouth, causing his friend to blush even more.

The human was frozen; he wasn’t expecting something like this to happen even in his wildest dreams. It was a clumsy kiss; actually a simple peck or even a brush of lips, but it had a lot of meaning. After leaving Stile´s mouth, Scott gave some more kisses on his cheek, slowly retreating to his spot.

Both stand froze; with eyes closed and hearts pounding fast. The first to open his eyes was Stiles. “W-What was that?”- He stuttered, feeling confused and anxious.

“Hmm… I don´t know… I´m sorry about that… Your scent is making me insane”- Scott was even more confused.

“What do you mean?”- Stiles asked confused; his mouth dropping into a little ‘o’

“I don´t know. Your scent has making me anxious since the day we slept together. I don´t know, dude.”

“Ah… Class dismissed I guess?”- Stiles says anxiously, already carrying his backpack.

“Yeah…I guess. Dude, I´m so sorry…”

“Don´t worry about that! It´s not always that I have a chance of kissing the super hot co-captain of the lacrosse team, right?” – the human blinked in a mocking way.

“Yeah,right… I´m really sorry”

“It´s cool bro. Got to go now, okay? Bye”

Stiles smiled, pretending that everything was fine before leaving the house the quickest as possible. His heart pounded very fast and he could feel butterflies flying around his stomach.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…” – What was happening? 

He couldn’t be less nervous. It was simply a peck, isn’t it? A sweet, loving peck, yet so meaningful, so special! He never felt that way before, and honestly, he never thought he could feel that way, not even with Lydia.

Stiles never felt so anxious before. It was his first kiss. His first kiss ever and he was feeling such a hot mess. Soon the anxiety was trying to take over and in the end he was clearly defeated. His night was going to be filled with a lot of Adderall.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww first kiss *blushes* I don´t think Stiles reacted too well, but let´s see what´s going to happen next!


	4. You Still Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison confronts her ex-boyfriend. Trigger warning: Anxiety Disorder.

The next day, Scott woke up early to wait for his friend at the front door. He was almost sure Stiles didn´t want to see him, but even so he wouldn't give up on trying, mainly because he spent the whole night thinking about the little kiss they shared.

It was more special than he thought after all. He felt butterflies flying around his stomach when he kissed Allison for the first time, but with his best friend he could not help feeling that something was different.

After a long time of waiting, Stiles finally appeared to answer the door. First he thought he would feel awkward around Scott, but surprisingly he did not. Everything went perfectly fine.

"Hey buddy!"-Stiles greeted excited, although his voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Hey dude! Can you give me a ride? "

"Sure."

Along the way to school, none said a single word; both reflecting on the events that happened the day before since they had plenty of time to think about it. After a while, Scott finally decided to break the ice.

"Listen ... About that kiss ... "- He began to explain, but was interrupted abruptly.

"No, there's no need to ask apologies buddy! I’m cool. "

"No, No, that was not what I was going to say. About the kiss ... Well. I don't wanna sound gross, but I kinda liked. "– Saying it was hard, but Scott was no longer able to keep it to himself.

Stiles took a while to absorb all the information he was receiving. Soon he blinked fast and suddenly his heartbeats began to speed up, "W-What did you just say?"- He asked in a low voice.

"I said I liked and I'm totally not lying dude."

"Well ... I kinda liked it too…”,Stiles confessed, blushing and biting the lips

"Cool! So both of us enjoyed the kiss. Not a big deal at all."

"Not at all, bro"-the human smiled softly, even though he was internally screaming.

Scott should never know that he was Stiles´ first kiss. How humiliating it would be if the Wolf knew that his best friend never kissed anyone before? As if his life wasn´t resumed in a nonstop cycle of self-embarrassment, he obviously didn´t need to add more pain in it. 

He never thought that his first kiss was going to be like this. Well, of course he thought that his first kiss would be like those cinema ones, where he would be holding Lydia in his arms to kiss her in front of everyone. A bit romantic much, but who actually cares? 

"Stiles? Stiles! Are you okay? -Scott called, realizing that his friend was in the middle of a daydream.

As soon as Stiles heard best friend's voice, he finally woke up of his trance; the anxiety was starting to take over, out of nowhere, but it was always like this. His heart starts to pound fast and his muscles suddenly became tense; He feels his mouth dry when he tries to breath and the painful stomach cramps were starting. He knew he needed to divert his attention by focusing on something else, but it was quite difficult. 

"No, No ... Go away anxiety ... Go away ... "-Stiles begged to himself.

He was about to feel the shortness of breath when Scott picked up his hands, massaging his palm affectionately. They had already gone through this situation for many times, so the Wolf knew exactly what to do.

"Are you okay?"-Scott asked softly, not dropping his friend´s hands even for a second.

"I'm fine... I'm just ... Anxious ... Oh my god that's so embarrassing ... "-Stiles never wanted to either be invisible or disappear as he wanted in that exact moment. 

"Don’t worry Stiles. You’re a little anxious, but that’s okay. I’m here with you. Calm down. I’m with you. Hold your breath for a slow 3 count." – Scott started to breathe, implying that his friend should follow him.

Stiles did what he was asked for, trying to breathe slowly, while Scott continued to massage his hands carefully. Over time, his breathing was starting to get on the rhythm and soon he felt perfectly fine.

"Thank you, Bro."-Stiles thanked, playfully messing up your hair's best friend.

"You okay to go?"

"Yeah. I´m fine now dude. Don't worry."

After the stress, both finally were able to enjoy the journey to school. On the way, both sang together to the song on the radio.

"Making my way downtown walking fast, faces pass, I’m home now. Tuduhduhduhduh "-Both sang in unison, laughing their asses off.

Both burst into laughter, because every time they hear this song, they would always remember of the movie 'White Chicks '.

"Hahaha! That was awesome! "-Scott laughed.

"Your singing sucks dude! But no worries, ´cause I suck too!"

Both laughed again, but the chill mood changed completely when they arrived in the parking lot. Allison was there, carrying some books and biting her lips nervously and when least expected, the girl was approaching the car, clearly wanting to talk with Scott.

“Damn… What does she want?”

“How should I know man? She was your girlfriend, not mine.”- Stiles said, throwing his hands to the air.

“Geez… Ex-girlfriends are complicated.”

“Scott, If you don´t wanna talk to her, just fucking say it all right?”

“I can´t.”

“Fine. Let me take care of that for you, okay?”- The human sighed in annoyance, leaving the car against his own will.

“Hey Allison!”- He tried to sound as friendly as possible, but if Scott wasn´t there he would probably complain about what she did to his friend.

“Hi Stiles! Can I talk to Scott for a minute?”

“Er… I don´t think so. Scott´s totally not in the mood right now. Trust me.”

“Oh… Well… Okay then. Can you tell him to meet me in the library around 1 p.m?”

“Sure. I´ll let him know. Okay, thanks, bye.” – Stiles greeted dryly before going back to his car.

He left a confused hunter behind and followed laughing to his car. He wanted to say so many things to the girl, but he would let it for another day, because ruining his friend´s day due a fight was definitely not on his plans.

“What did you say?”

“That you were not in the mood right now.”

“Great! At least she left me alone.”

“Er…How do you define alone?”-Stiles asked, making his famous I-am-screwed- please-do-not-kill-me grin.

“What did you say Stiles?”- Now Scott was starting to get worried.

“I said that you were not in the mood, but she kinda said that she wants to meet you at the library…”

“And you said that I wasn´t going, right?”

“Well, about that too… I kinda said that I was going to talk to you and now she probably thinks that you´re going? Oh my god, I’m a horrible friend…” – Stiles complained, looking just like a child who has done something wrong and now was being confronted by the parents.

“But I don´t have to go If I don´t want, right?”

“It´s up to you buddy. Whatever is your decision, you´ve got my back.”

The day seemed to pass very slowly. In all his classes, Scott was wandering whether if he should or should not see the girl. He was sure that he shouldn't, because the girl had humiliated and hurt his friends, but on the other hand, a part of him wanted desperately to her beautiful dark brown hair. 

When the time came, he took his stuff and went to the library, where the girl was waiting anxiously .As soon as she saw him; she waved and pointed out the place where he should sit. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down quietly, not seeming very friendly. Allison smiled and sighed.

"Hi Scott!"

"Hi. What do you want from me Allison? "

"Me? Nothing, Scott. Can' t I just seat and talk to my ex-boyfriend? "

"What do you want?"-Scott asked exasperated. He wasn´t ready for her little games.

"How is Isaac? I bet he´s healed already. "

"That's none of your business. If you try to kill the pack again..."

"What are you going to do Scott? Nothing I suppose. You would never hurt me and as much as you try to hide it, I know you still love me."

"What happened Allison? You weren't like that. "

"People change, Scott. We can say that I had a revelation and that I finally opened my eyes to what my... My mother was trying to say."

"If you try to hurt them again I swear ..."-Scott needed to control himself, or else he would wolf out; His nails were already getting pointy.

"I wish we could be friends. I love you Scott. I would never, never hurt you. "-Allison did mean it. She still had feelings for the teen wolf.

"I don´t need your sympathy. Are we done? "

“For now."-Allison, smiled and rose up from the chair, following to the path of her classroom.

Meanwhile, Scott followed to the bathroom and punched the wall in anger. Of course he still loved the girl. He couldn't help but think that his case resembled of Kate and Derek. It could never work. 

Call of sixth sense or something like that, but miraculously Stiles found his best friend in the bathroom.

"Hey Scott! You okay? "- He asked worried, caressing Scott´s hair.

"Yeah ... I´m fine.", He answered, but he was far from being okay. His world was falling apart right in front of him.

"Don’t freak out buddy. Everything's going to be fine. "-Stiles assured, caressing his friend's hands lovingly.

Scott didn´t say anything. He just approaches his friend a little more to sniff, once his friend´s soothing scent made him feel calmer.

It didn´t take long for the teen wolf touch his lips over the boy´s pale neck. Stiles felt strange, but he was starting to like to be sniffed. Actually he was enjoying it very much indeed.

"Hmm ... Wanna go out today?"-Scott whispers sweetly, still sniffing his friend.

"Why this is sounding like something that you didn´t mean?"-Once again Stiles felt his heart beating fast.

"If that means date, then you thought it right"- Scott mocked, biting his friend´s cheek. 

"Oh my god ..."-the human didn't know what to say.

"Hahaha ... Look at your face! I was joking! I need to go to the mall to buy a bra for my mom. It sucks to go to the mall alone, you know."

Stiles breathed relieved, slapping his best friend's forehead's in disapproval. Their day was still far from the end.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is very lucky for having such a caring friend and vice-versa :') Oh, if you guys are asking youserlves, no. I do not have anxiety disorder, but I did my little research,´cause the only 'thing' I really know about is asthma.


	5. Buying Bras ( for my mom,dude!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles searching bras for Mrs. McCall

**At the mall**

They stormed to the far end of the store which was pretty big for a lingerie store inside of a mall. Scott sighed as he trudged through the store with his best friend, examining even smaller section dedicated to undergarments. There were a few sections with a lot of sizes of lady's panties, bras, etc. Walking slowly to the rack, both glanced at the bras, picking one up.

“Man, that’s really awkward.”- Scott frowned to the little piece of cloth in his hands.

“Tell me about it! Oh, by the way, what’s your mom´s size?” -Stiles mockes with a small wiggle of eyebrows.

“Dude, she´s my mom!”

“I know, right? I´m just curious! It will help me in further studies…”- Stiles smiles in a mocking way, placing a pink bra over his coat. 

“Oh my god, nope, definitely not your color, bro!”- Scott laughed. 

“You're just jealous because pink is my color and not yours.”

“Dude, you're the only person in the world who can turn buying bras into something funny!”

“And you're welcome bro. Now you so owe me an ice-cream.” Stiles grinned, shaking his head trying not to laugh.

After what seemed hours, Scott finally found the right size for his mom. From that day on, he promised to himself that he was never going to by bras for anyone, especially when the girls from school saw them inside the story and giggled between themselves. 

When they were done with the shopping, they bought ice-creams and comfortably sat on the sidewalk outside of the mall. Just like in the old times, they just chilled; pointing to the people in the streets, laughing at each other, telling jokes and making plans for the week, but suddenly Stiles had his mouth hanging open. 

Lydia Martin was walking towards them, all beautiful and stylish a usual. Today she picked a beautiful baby pink high-waist dress and nude pumps. Her hair was extra-gorgeous, double braided and shining like the most amazing flame in the world. The boy was so mesmerized that he didn´t even realized that he was slowly throwing his ice-cream over his best friend´s jeans.

“Dude! What the…”- Scott was about to complain, but his friend was completely hypnotized.

“Oh my god… Look at her! It's like the most beautiful angel in heaven went down to earth to reward us with its glorious beauty!” Stiles described, gaping at her mesmerized. 

“Dude! You're throwing ice-cream on me!” – Scott complained annoyed, throwing his hand to the air.

“Yeah, yeah…” - Stiles nodded and turned his head to the side. – “Oh wait! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” – Blushing like a bell pepper, he finally realized what he was doing.

“It´s fine, but you´re so going to pay me for this.”

“Hey boys!”- Lydia greeted excited when she finally approached them.

“Hey Lydia! What´s up?”- Stiles asked, supporting his face on his right hand.

“I have a date with Jackson, so, I can´t stay and chat with you guys.”

“Okay! See you tomorrow!”- Scott smiled, waving to the girl.

“Hey Scott. Just so you know, ice-cream stains. If I were you I would clean it fast. Bye guys!”

“Bye Lydia!”- The human waved, lovingly sighing as she walks away.

“I thought you would start drooling! Seriously.”- Scott mocked.

“You´re just jealous of our great relationship.”- Stiles sticks his tongue out.

“Yeah right. But seriously, what´s preventing you of asking her out?”

“Asking her out?! Wow Scott,what the hell are you smoking? Ground control to major Tom?” - Stiles sighed,shaking his hands to the air.

“Why? I thought you loved her?”

“I do, I do love her.”- Stiles confessed, playing with his coat´s zipper. 

“Then what´s stopping you?”

“I don´t know man… I do love her, but it´s like… It´s like a platonic thing and I like it that way. Plus, I don´t know why I can´t see myself with her anymore. When I was younger I could totally imagine us together, but now I just can´t.”

“Then I have nothing to do but stay on your side as a good friend. It´s just like… Allison used to say. ‘Whatever rolls your boat’...- Scott tried to imitate the girl´s voice, failing completely. - If it makes you happy, then I´m happy too.”

“You´re the best.”

“No, not at all. Oh,hey dude! Can we watch horror movies tonight?”

“Sure. I was totally thinking about that right now! First let´s clean your jeans then we go to my place!”

During their trip to the launderette, the touching became even more evident. It started with a pat on the back; a rub on shoulders, fingers brushing and when they realized, they were closer than ever. Neither one intended to touch the other so much, but it happened spontaneously.

When they realized, both were already cuddling on Stiles ‘bed, watching their favorite horror movies. It was a marathon. Once in a while, Stiles trembled, especially in the frightening scenes and every time Scott caress his shoulders to assure his friend that everything was fine. After a couple of minutes the movie went back to the boredom since the villain, in that case the killer, wasn´t neither appearing nor killing anyone else.

Scott gazed to his best friend, staring deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, softly caressing his hand. That was his chance of asking what he has been wanting during all the week.

“Hey Stiles.” – He called his friend cautiously. 

“Yeah?”

“Can… Can I kiss you?”

“What? Why?”- As usual, the boy´s mouth dropped in a little ‘o’. He was clueless.

“One kiss. Only one kiss and I promise I´ll never ever bother you again.”

Stiles reflected for some seconds and nodded, cleaning his throat.-“Okay. One kiss.”

“One kiss.”- Scott repeated, caressing the boy´s face to lovingly lift his chin.

Their hearts pounded fast, out of measure as Scott approached slowly, until their lips connected. It was just a delicate peck; He gave small pecks at the corners of the Stiles ´lips, on his full lower lip and upper lip. There were not tongues involved at all. Just sweet little pecks as both held hands.

After a while, when Scott finished, he moved away slowly, keeping his eyes shut as well. When he returned to his spot he opened his eyes and noticed that his friend was still with parted lips and eyes shut.

"Erm ... You said one kiss."-Stiles mocked.

"I'm sorry, but not so sorry."-Scott confessed, still holding the boy's hand between his.

"Well, I think we should take some sleep now ..."

Both felt awkward, yet amazing at the same time. That was the best kiss Scott had and for Stiles, he was totally considering this as his official first kiss. "You know what's funny? I don't know why I never fell in love with you. I mean, you're a great dude, a great friend plus you´re kinda cute. "

"Wow. Thanks I guess...Well, I don´t know why I never fell in love with you either. Of course I had Lydia and you had Allison, but I´m talking about the past. Before all this madness, you know? When we used to be like... Real besties. It was only you and me and no one else. No wolf thing, no nightmares and shit."

"Yeah... When I had asthma and you would always help me out carrying one of my inhalers in your pocket and I would always help you out with your anxiety."

"Good times buddy… By the way, just so you know I still carry your inhaler with me. You know, just in case. Now let´s stop talking because this is starting to get a little depressing. Good night Scotty."

"Good night"- Scott answered, snuggling on his friend to sleep. He could not ask for anything better.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not torturing you guys any longer 8D Soon you´re going to have what you want.
> 
> (you know what I´m talking about *wiggling eyebrows*


	6. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott can't keep it to himself anymore.

The next day, Stiles woke up to soft kisses on his forehead. Sometimes he hated to wake up early, but if he could wake up like this every day he wouldn´t complain ,because kisses were obviously much better than shakes or open curtains. 

"Morning."-Scott says with a huge grin on his face.

"Hm ... Morning. -He answers, yawning lazily. -What time is it? "

"9 ' o' clock. Why?"

"Oh my god! We're totally late for school! "-The pale boy panicked.

"Who cares?"

"I care! You sir are not going to be late for school, okay? ´ cause if you do ... "

"You will ...?"

"I will tickle you ... To death."-Stiles mocked, smiling playfully.

"Oh no! That's just cruel. "-His friend laughed, touching the other's nose button.

"Come on Scott, let's go!"

"All right, boss."

They rose up from the bed, quickly dressed their clothes and headed to the kitchen. During the breakfast both played on the table and laughed at each other´s jokes. John knew that there was something going on, but he decided to keep to himself. Later he would have a conversation with his son.

Oddly enough the teacher left them come into the classroom despising their lateness. He even let them do the exercises in pair. Throughout the explanation both were joking, saying that elder have knocked some boots on the last night and when they realized, the class ended sooner than expected. Indeed the time began to go faster when they were together.

Even during the Lacrosse training, nothing seemed to discourage them. Stiles remained on the bench as usual, but it didn´t kept him from cheering for his best friend, vibrating with every point Scott scored.

During the training beak, both decided to take snack outside near a large tree. They sat under its shadow and began to eat the sandwiches Mrs. McCall had prepared.

"Hmm ... Wow. Your mother makes the best sandwiches ever. "

“Yeah, she's awesome. Oh, by the way I can't watch movies today ‘cause I have a meeting with Finstock, but meet me at the Cafe on 8:0 pm."

"Oh, Okay then ... What are you planning?-Stiles tried to sound indifferent but was clearly upset.

"Nothing much. Just a quick coffee. At least I can make it up for my hole on our movie´s night."

"All right. I'll wait for you there at 8:0 pm. Don't be late." – The other boy said bossy. 

"And I'll be there at the right time. Don't worry. "-Scott said confidently.

A couple of hours later, Scott is already home. He combs his black hair straight down, and then gets some styling gel to give the top of his hair a little swirl. Once satisfied with the way his hair is shaped he checks himself out in the mirror hanging by the wall on the front door.

He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, with blue jeans, and white sneakers He does some final touches on his clothes to make sure everything was ok and then leaves his house.  
Once in the streets he checks his watch to see what time it is, and he sees he's running a tad late. 'God, he's totally going to kill me '-He thought, running as fast as he could.

Inside of the coffee shop, Stiles was sitting at a booth, sipping at some water. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and his favorite sneakers. Sighing he takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. Once satisfied, he slips the phone back in his pocket. When he looks up he almost choked to see Scott smiling, sat down in front of him.

"Well I almost started ordering without you. -Stiles complains, picking up his own menu to look through it for the second time.

"I'm sorry about being late. The meeting ended up taking a little more time than I expected.

"No problem. How was the meeting? -Stiles smiles and continues to peruse their menu while his friend did the same.

"Relatively good. We talked about some game strategies and stuff like that."  


"Cool."

After a while Scott warns that he has to use the bathroom, getting up and leaving. Once in the bathroom, he splashes some water on his face, and talks to himself in the mirror.

"Ok, Scott. You made it here, now you should really consider thinking about popping the question. "-It was strange, because Scott never felt so nervous before. Not even when he was selected as the co-captain of the team.

Stiles sees his best friend coming out of the bathroom and waves at him. Their orders were already on the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine ... It's just ... Boyd got injured a couple of days ago and I almost forgot. -Scott regretted to say it, but Boyd really had been wounded. However the teen wolf was so excited about his meeting with Stiles that he ended up forgetting.

"Oh my god! Is he all right? "

"Wolfsbane bullet. Doctor Deaton said that he was going to be fine in two days."

"Thank goodness! -Stiles breathed in relieve. -And you? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. " -Scott assured with a friendly smile.

"Geez ... I wish I could help you somehow ... "-The boy confesses.

"You're already helping a lot. You have no idea... "-Scott smiled, holding Stiles ´s hand, stroking it softly.

They spent minutes just looking into each other´s eyes when suddenly the waitress approached with their drinks.

"Humm-Hum. -She hemmed -Sorry to interrupt. Here's your chocolate Frapuccino and your cold Mocha."

"Thank You!"-Scott thanked, helping her to deposit the drinks on the table.

"Cheers! -The pale boy said, lifting his glass of Mocha in the air.

"Cheers? What exactly are we celebrating? "-Scott asked, raising his glass.

"For having an awesome week together. Seriously, this has been the best week of my life! "

"Double that! Cheers! "-They toasted their glasses and took their drinks.

The time went fast, but neither one had noticed. They were having a great time, chatting about everyone and everything. Girls, school, lacrosse and even about the new cases from the Beacon Hills´ police department. When they finished their dinner, Stiles was about to ask for the bill to the waitress when Scott stopped him.

"Wait, wait!"

"What? Wanna ask something else? "-the pale boy wasn't annoyed, but he found it very odd.

"Yeah... I Need to talk to you."-Scott said apprehensive.

Stiles arched his eyebrow in strangeness. They had talked the whole dinner. What else his friend needed to mention that took so much time?

"Oh, okay. What’s up buddy?"

"S-Stiles ..."-Stuttering, Scott held the hand of his friend, completely trembling.

"Are you all right? You're trembling. "

“I´m fine. Really.”

“All right then…”

"Stiles ... I wanted to say that this has been the best week of my life. You're awesome in so many levels that I can´t even pick just one. The truth is that spending all the week with you made me realize that ... "-Scott paused, taking the courage to go on.

"That ...?"-Stiles could already feel his heart speeding up.

It was clearly being very difficult for Scott, but he could not stop now that he had already begun to speak. Now he would go until the end, no matter the consequences.

"Stiles .... I'm… I'm in love with you. "-He finally confesses, feeling a huge weight leaving his back.

"Oh my god ..."-Stiles did not know what to say. He was too shocked to articulate anything at that moment. For a long time he remained gaping, thinking of words to say.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for saying it like this, but I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. Seriously. I mean, damn ... I know it's all sudden but I couldn’t help it ! When I realized I was already completely, helplessly in love with you.”

"Wow Scott ... I don t even know what to say. I mean, really. I loved the week we had together as much as you did and ... I don t know if I'm crazy or what but I couldn’t t help but think that there was something special going on. "

"Yeah! Like ... I can’t even pay attention to the classes ´cause all I do is think about you all day long! "

"God, me too! What´s happening between us, Scott? "

"Well I don’t know about you, but I think I have a boyfriend."-Scott stated with a beautiful smile.

"Oh my god ... "-Stiles never felt so nervous and happy at the same time.

“Stiles Stilinski. Do you wanna be my boyfriend? "

"Why are you even asking? Of course I do! I would say it one hundred times If I could, but that would be very boring and you would be tired of me and then we never ..."

Stiles never manage to finish the sentence, because soon his lips are stolen by the other boy, to share a loving, passionate kiss.

"Awwwn."-The waitresses sigh, throwing confetti on the couple and cheering.

"Haha ... What was that?"- Scott laughed, smiling for the waitresses.

"Your friends over there asked us!"-One of the waitresses confirmed.

Scott looked at one of the tables on the front row and saw Jackson sitting next to Lydia and the three wolves sitting at the same table. It was probably Lydia´s idea. 

"The pack, huh? Naughty pups! "-Stiles said, waving at the table of wolves who just waved back and called to her desk.

"You guys are unbelievable!"-Scott laughed, approaching their table.

"We are indeed. Now everyone gimme 10 dollars. "-Boyd said extending his hands for the pack. Thankfully he was completely healed.

"Seriously? You made a bet in our dating? "

"Correction, I knew you guys were going to date sooner or later.”- Boyd says proudly. 

"Hey, I noticed too! -Isaac defended himself. –You guys are smelling like each other for more than a week. "

"Plus, I listened to your rushed heartbeats whenever you guys were together. "-Erica concluded, putting cherry on top.

"Don't forget the touching! -Lydia adds. -I'm obviously an expert in relationships, and you two were definitely touching each other far more than the usual.

"Yeah. That means that you have gone from testicles one and two to one ball. Congratulations"- Jackson mocks.

Everyone at the table laughed, including the new couple and both Scott and Stiles felt great for having the pack´s support.

"You guys are awesome."-Stiles said with a large smile.

"We know, right? Now it's time for us to go and leave the couple alone, right boys? "-Erica said, softly nipping Boyd and Isaac.

"Yeah, yeah. Great idea. Have fun, guys! "-Boyd said, rising from the table along with the pack.

"Bye guys!"-Scott waves to the pack once more before holding Stiles' waist protectively.

"They are just a bunch of puppies, aren´t they?"-Stiles asks, lovingly pressing his head over Scott´s shoulder.

"Totally."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Now that´s what I call a start. Behold the fluffyness on the way. Prepare your rainbow buckets 8D


	7. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

**_Now Playing: Kiss Me -Ed Sheeran_ **

**Saturday**

Stiles Stilinski liked to have his own space. He needed to be able to spread out on his bed and swing his arms out wide, sometimes trashing himself around, rolling from side to side. He was obviously the roomy type, but at this moment, he was laying curled in Scott's arms, realizing that there was nothing better than sleeping all curled like an armadillo.

As expected Stiles is still out cold when Scott wakes. He blinks up into the half-light of morning peeking in through thick blinds and yawns lazily. When Scott’s hand touches his shoulder, the pale boy snuffles in his sleep. Somehow, it's cute and hot all at once.

“Stiles?”- He calls softly, whispering in his boyfriend´s ear.

“Hmm…”- Stiles moans in return, hugging the other boy tightly and nuzzling his face into his chest.

Scott smiles and hugs him back, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. He was convinced that waking up to Stiles gentle snores was the greatest thing in the world. Some people would find it annoying, but not Scott. He thought it was incredibly cute.

He felt breathless when Stiles slowly opened his eyes. Staring at those deep hazel eyes was the most pleasurable thing in the world.It was like it could clearly see through the co-captain´s soul. 

“Good Morning.” – Scott greets, giving sweet pecks on his boyfriend´s lips.

“Hmm…Morning…”- Stiles yawns, cooing back softly as he looked up into his boyfriend´s deep brown eyes. 

Smiling, Scott kissed the top of the boy´s head, soon passing by his cheeks and finally to his smooth pinkish lips. He gave just a couple of pecks and remained silent, only staring to Stiles as if he was admiring a beautiful piece of art.

“What?”- Stiles asks with a puzzled expression.

“Hey.” – Scott calls, playing with the other´s chin.

“Hey you.”- The pale boy answers, softly poking his boyfriend´s nose.

“Are you happy?”

“Never been so happy in my whole life.”

“I´m glad to know.”- Scott smiles, pulling the other boy for another kiss. 

“What are we going to do today?”- Stiles asks, preparing himself to get up.

“Dunno… You decide.”- The other boy had a silly smile upon his face. It was almost like he still couldn´t believe that he was actually dating his best friend.

“How about going to the movies? I didn´t watch anything lately. -The pale boy commented. Actually his whole life turned upside down as soon as his friend got the bite.

Never again he had time to do simple things as going to the movies, but he had no complaints at all. Spending time with the pack and Scott was much more exciting.

“I´m in dude! Let´s check the Cinemark´s grade.” 

Stiles got up from the bed, grabbed his computer and went back to his spot, receiving a sweet kiss pressed on his neck. He groaned low while surfing, scrolling by the Cinemark´s page. Scott didn't stop giving kisses and soft love bites on his boyfriend neck and shoulders.

"What are we going to watch?"

“Still checking… Hm… How about Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter?”

“Sounds good. I´m in.” – Scott concludes, biting his boyfriend´s arm playfully.

“Well, seems like we have a biter in town.” 

“I don´t bite…Hard.”- Laughing, Scott press a soft kiss over the bite mark.

Stiles giggles, kissing the other boy once more. Soon, Scott wrapped his arms around his boyfriend´s small figure, holding him close, inhaling his sweet scent.

The moment was perfect if it wasn´t for the unexpected door knocking. Immediately they pulled apart before John comes in. Both sighed in relief, because they were no longer lying together and to add, both were properly dressed. Not that something else actually had happened on the last night, but they slept wearing nothing but boxers.

“Hi Boys!”- The sheriff greets, nodding to the teenagers.

“Hey Mr. Stilinski!”- Scott greets, trying hard to not blush.

“Hi Dad. What are you doing home?” – He didn´t mean to sound rude, but he wasn´t sure if it worked or not.

“Need to get some missing documents for the case.”

“Cool. That's all?”

“Cool? -John squints his eyes suspiciously. -Who are you and what have you done to my son?”

“I have some plans, so, unfortunately I can’t help you. Sorry."

"Really? Wow ...-the Sheriff was more than surprised by his son´s attitude – I Never thought I would live to hear it. Well, see you later then. Have fun.”

"Don’t worry pops, everything is under control! -Stiles guarantees, but suddenly his countenance becomes serious. -Wait a minute. Is that a Pop-Tart? "-The boy questions in a disapproval tone.

"No…Maybe."

"Dad! You know you can't eat these things. "-Stiles explains as if he talking to a 5 years old. 

John was about to reply, but he decide to give a step back. In the end his son was right.

“Fine. I'll put it in the cupboard. Have fun boys. - John says, admitting defeat, but oddly enough he was smiling. Stiles were just like his mother. He was his safe haven; his little guardian angel.

After the Sheriff left the room, Scott smiled at his boyfriend, playing with his chin. - “Someone is bossy,huh?” – He said.

“You don't have idea of how much…”-Stiles giggles, kissing Scott once more.

**5 p.m- At the Cinemark**

Stiles looked around the theater. It was very crowded, but luckily they chose their seats online. They picked the highest row; two seats on the right side of the theater. Stiles grabbed the sodas while Scott grabbed the large popcorn. When they were properly sat, Scott raised chair´s arm so they could stay close and soon he was stretching his arm over Stiles shoulders.

When he was with Allison, he usually didn´t even get to watch the movies, but with Stiles it was a whole different experience. He wasn’t feeling the urge of kissing the other boy all the time.

They laughed, got scared and ate popcorn. What both liked the most was to create theories about what was going to happen next. This was a habit for both since they were little kids. They used to do it when they were best friends and that's not going to change just because now both were dating.

Of course every now and then they exchanged a few kisses and touches, not to mention that in the middle of the film, both had hands interlaced and like this both remained until the end of the movie.

When Abraham Lincoln was over, they did not rush to get out of the theater. Stay until the end of the marquee was another hard to break tradition between them. When the last name appeared on the screen, it was time to go.

"Phew! Best Movie Ever! "-Stiles said excited.

"Until The Hobbit, of course."-Scott completed, picking up his boyfriend's nose.

"It was awesome ... Thank you."-The pale boy bit his lower lip, leaning his head over Scott´s shoulder.

"Thanks to you for the company. By the way, sorry dude, I can’t spend the night."

"Oh, come on! Really? Why? "

"Full moon, buddy. You know the rules ..."

"But I can handle it! I can cuff you in the basement and ... "-Stiles tried to speak, but he was kindly interrupted by Scott's finger.

"Last time you tried it was a total disaster and I really don't want to hurt you."

"Fine ..."-the pale boy agreed against his will.

Scott stares at the window and sees that the sky was starting to get darker-"I have to go now. I love you, okay? "

Stiles did not answer right away. Instead, he only nodded, fixing the other boy’s hoodie. He passed years by his best friend´s side, but letting his boyfriend go to the woods seemed painful somehow.

"Promise you'll be fine and please, please don't do anything stupid."

"I promise.-"Scott says, playing with his boyfriend´s chin before pulling him for a long kiss and soon a bite on the neck.

"Augh! This is going to make a hickey! "-Stiles protests.

"Sorry ... I have to go now."

Their foreheads touch and their eyes close briefly; both still entwined in a tight embrace. Neither one wanted to let the other go, but it was necessary. 

"Fuck, I hate you ... You make me feel so silly ... "-Stiles joked. He didn't know how to deal with those new feelings. He felt like an idiot for being acting like a silly boy in love.

“That´s what love does dude and by the way, I Love you."

"Love you too. You better come back soon or else I will go kick your little werewolf ass, right? "-The pale boy mocks, kissing Scott for the last time.

They share a last kiss before Scott finally goes away. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn’t risk Stiles safety. Not this time.

When the first sign of the moon appeared, he went to the forest of the Hales land, sitting next to a River. The only thing he could do now was wait for the Wolf to take control.  


During the wait, all he could think about was Stiles soft milk-pale skin, his pinkish cupid bow lips, his lovely brown eyes and his soothing heartbeats. He would give everything to be hearing those quiet beats lying by his boyfriend’s side. 

Minutes passed and the Wolf wasn´t showing up and after hours of waiting the Wolf still did not give any sign. Scott was sure that the Wolf would take over any moment, but that moment never happened.

More confused than ever, Scott decided to return to his own home to try to get some sleep. In the morning he would contact Dr. Deaton, but for now all he wanted to do was lay down,thankful for not wolfing out on that night.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends *-* Okay, now we'll start to get real fluffy ( and naughty 8D)


	8. On games and make out sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing videogames together and eventually making out.
> 
> Warning: naugthy stuff.

**_Now Playing: Like A Star - Corinne Bailey Rae_ ******

********

  


As soon as the sunrise appeared in the next morning, Scott decided to pay a visit to Dr. Deaton. He was sure that the elder could help him to understand what exactly happened last night and most important, why he didn´t wolf out.

"So let me see if I understand. -Dr. Deaton said, while he examined the paws of a Border Collie. – “ You didn´t wolf out last night?"

"That's right. This is not the first time it happens, but that´s very odd. "

The doctor paused to reflect for a while. -"You thought about something specific on the last night?"

"Oh, well ... I was thinking about Stiles."-Scott said sincerely. It´s not as if he thought it had any relation with his best friend.

"He's your best friend, right?"- Deaton smiles.

"Right."- Scott affirms, still trying to figure out where exactly the doctor was implying.

"Interesting. May I ask if you used to wolf out when you were with Allison? "

"Usually not. In the beginning I used to wolf out, but after a while, as long as I was by her side, the wolf wouldn't take over. "

Deaton smiled friendly, applying an injection in the puppy´s paw. -" Well Scott. I guess you found a new anchor. "

"A new anchor? Is this possible? "

"More than you can imagine. If I'm right, your friend Stiles is very special to you. "- It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

"Yes he is ..."-Scott confirmed, slightly blushing.

"I see. Well, if anything else happens just give me a call. Now you can go away because today is your day off. Don't force me to ask for help. "–The doctor mocked, turning his attention back to the ‘patient’.

"Thanks Dr. Deaton!"-Smiling, the teenager left the clinic and went to his boyfriend´s house. 

On the way he stopped in the local cafeteria and then he followed the path to the other boy´s home. Once he arrived, he rang the bell and waited patiently. Scott could even hear Stiles rushed footsteps coming toward. As soon as he clumsy opens the door, he lazily rests his arm on the parapet. He was wearing a soft perfume; probably one of his father´s cologne.

As usual, his intuition didn´t fail. He was pretty sure his boyfriend was going to show up sooner or later on that same day, so he decided to prepare himself before. Not that he cared much for the way he smelt, but exceptionally today he decided that he needed to smell nice for the other boy.

"Hey Buddy!"- Scott greeted happily.

"What's up wolfy?"-Stiles answered with his typical grin. 

"I’ve got a present for you."-Scott put his hand forward, showing a package of curly fries.

"Oh my god, curly fries? I was so wanting some of these! "-the pale boy said, picking up the package and putting at least 4 fries once in his mouth. -"comeonin."-He said muffled, entering the house.

"Hey, what about my kiss?" – Scott complains, following his boyfriend by the house.

"Fries first, boyfriends later."-Stiles let out a loud giggle, pulling Scott for a quick kiss before grabbing some more fries.

Scott holds his Stiles' hands tightly and softly kisses his cheeks over and over. It didn't matter how many times he did it, he would never get tired of seeing the boy´s cheeks blushing after every kiss he gave.

They walked into Stiles house and walked upstairs to his room, closing the door behind them. Biting his lips, the pale boy left the fries on the nightstand behind his bed and lovingly wrapped his arms around Scott´s waist, pushing his face into his chest. He wanted to do this since the last night, but unfortunately his boyfriend was busy with his furry little problem.

Sooner than expected he soft pulls away from Scott, grabbing his hand to led him to his bed. He laughs lightly when his boyfriend playfully pushed him down to it, crawling on top of him, straddling on his hips. 

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Stiles’, pushing his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. After a while he finally pulled away, tracing patterns over his boyfriend´s covered chest.

“What do you wanna do now?”- Stiles asked, playing with the boy´s hair. 

“We can play Halo. We can make out. Whatever you want.”

“Yeah, Halo and making out later sounds good. Let me get it.”- The pale boy gently pushes Scott to pick his game.

They played Halo for half an hour. Stiles cursed every time, because he was losing, saying that his boyfriend was cheating, but matter fact Scott has always been the best in this game, but when they played fighting games, the pale boy always come out victorious.

When they finished the game, Stiles placed the videogame in the compartment below the TV and lazily went back to his bed, receiving a lot of kisses. Scott got on top of him again, standing there for a moment before he softly starts to remove his boyfriend´s shirt, pants and boxers.

Once Stiles’ naked body was exposed, the other boy smiles and strips out his own clothes. Both were used to see each other naked for a long time, but this time something was different. There was something new, which sets fire to both their bodies as skin was pressed against skin.

Scott ´s brown eyes bore deep into his boyfriend’s, almost in a frown. He reaches out a hand, entwining it with Stiles' as their lips meet again. The pale boy sighed in content against his lover´s lip that he loved so much. They kissed carefully, lovingly with tongues gently gliding across each other´s mouths.

As they pulled away, Scott kissed down Stiles´ pale neck, moving down to lick at his collarbone. The kisses trailed down across his chest with licks around his nipples that made him gasp in pleasure. It was all new for the pale boy and each caress made him melt inside. He couldn´t help but moan a little louder when his boyfriend gently took his nipples between his teeth, biting and sucking it.

Scott traveled down his boyfriend´s beautiful pale body, tracing every line, every curve, every bone with his lips. As he kissed the other boy, he took Stiles’ right hand, lovingly kissing his wrist, soon placing a kiss on each finger, repeating it on the left hand. 

Stiles sighed sweetly and giggled. He never has seen his friend behave like this. Of course before he wasn´t dating him, but he had no idea of how gentle the other boy was; on how caring he was as he worshipped every single pore of his body. 

Soon his lips travel down the boy´s lower body. Ignoring the massive erection Stiles was carrying now, Scott´s lips traveled down the boy´s thighs, licking and kissing everything on the way. 

“Oh my god… I can´t believe this is happening… Are you sure you know how to do it?” – Stiles asks as his racing heart pounded faster. He blushes, because the idea of talking about blowjobs with Scott never passed by his mind before. 

“Well, I know what I like…”- Scott smiles, holding his boyfriend´s hand tighter. Suddenly his tongue darted out to be pressed against the head of Stiles´ cock, making the boy let out a loud moan. He licked up the shaft in a very slow pace before wrapping his lips around his boyfriend´s member, taking all the length inside his mouth.

“Oh my god…”- Stiles moans loudly, gaping in pleasure with each movement of Scott´s mouth around his cock, the arousal almost suffocating him alive.

Even though this was his first time with a man, he knew everything he needed to make his boyfriend moan, whine and beg for more. He bobbed his head up and down, slow enough to not make the other boy come, but fast enough to be satisfied.

“Oh shit…”- Stiles was so close that he had to bit his lip to contain his moans. Soon enough with a little more mouth pressure he finally releases his seeds, panting hard. He didn´t even realized that he was pulling Scott´s hair tightly in his hand. 

Scott laughs, as he swallows everything and pulls Stiles for another kiss. Both of their hearts were pounding fast and their whole bodies were receiving a wave of electric shocks.

“You're beautiful.”- Scott says, softly biting his boyfriend´s neck. He loved to see how flushed the other was. 

For being so pale, Stiles’ skin would easily turn red and even with Scott being as gentle as he could, the other boy's body was full of red marks and purple hickeys.

“Hmm… You too…”- Stiles smiles, messing his boyfriend´s hair. –“ Hey Scott…”

“…What?”

The pale boy bits his lower lip nervously. – “ Do you think we can keep with the foreplay?”

“Only foreplay?”- Scott asks. He was not confused; he just wanted to make sure he heard right.

“Yeah… Listen I don't wanna sound weird and all, but I´m not ready yet, you know? That sucks. Maybe we can try it on the next weekend? ”

“Anytime you want.”- Scott smiles, kissing his boyfriend´s forehead. 

“Good… Foreplay is awesome, plus I’ve learnt a lot with my movies if you know what I mean…”- Stiles says slyly.

“Ha! I knew you watched porn, dude!”- Scott mocks, picking his boyfriend´s nose.

“Come on! Who doesn´t in our age?”- The pale boy laugh, pulling Scott for another kiss.

“Hey! Can we watch porn together?” 

“Porn with you? No way dude, no way. You're far too awkward for my lovely Lana.” – Stiles mocks, referring of his favorite porn actress. He was playing, but he felt his heart melting a little more when he saw that Scott actually respected his limits. 

Now he was starting to realize why Allison loved to date him before all the hunter thing. He knew that his best friend was a great lover; He could tell by the way Scott treated her with kindness and gallantry whenever he was around her. 

__

__

‘Her loss’ – Stiles thinks as he snuggled more on Scott, covering both with the thick duvet. It was hard to believe,but there, on that very moment, the world seemed just perfect again as if nothing related to deaths, bites or werewolves had happened. 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sometimes I get very embarassed when I have to write naughty stuff,but wanna know the truth? I love writing naughty stuff and you guys are about to know why some people enjoy my writing :3 (I don't know how to write ;.;)


	9. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time is always unforgettable.

**Sunday**

Stiles was more talkative than ever on that Sunday afternoon. He called Lydia to chat and have an ice cream while Scott was working in the clinic.Sitting at a small table outside, Lydia gave a large spoonful into her Strawberry ice cream.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, taking the spoon to her mouth.

"Kind of. I love Scott and I do trust him, but I'm a little anxious about, you know… Everything? ‘Cause this is going to be my first time and all.”

"Listen, there's no reason to be nervous. Everything will work out just fine! I’m not an expert about the subject ... Okay maybe I am. - She laughs. - But it's just like they say _'Ars longa, vita brevis'_.

"What the hell does it even mean?"-Stiles asks confused. Sometimes the girl was way too smart for him.

"Duh. -Lydia rolls her eyes in annoyance.- It’s a Latin expression which basically means ' Skill takes time to acquire, but life is short’. Got it? "

"Wow ...You're a genius Lydia. Everyone probably said that, but you deserve to hear more "-Stiles states with pride.

"Thanks. Now let’s go back to the sex. "-She whispered, picking up another spoonful of ice cream. -"Don't be nervous. Go home, take a nice hot bath, take a deep breath and wait for him. If you want to calm down even more I recommend a mug of Chamomile tea. It is quite relaxing! "

"What if it hurts?"-Stiles said tentatively. He had heard stories that the first time used to be painful.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. Usually the first time hurts, especially in your case, but the experience can be less painful if you prepare yourself first. One of my friends said that she used to do some exercises, if you know what I mean. – She says blinking seductively.

"Oh, I got it. Does it help or not? “– Stiles really wanted to know for further ‘studies’.

"She said it did. Since she ' exercised ‘ herself enough, she had no problems! "

"And your first time?"-Stiles asked of a sudden. Actually he was very, very interested in Lydia’s sexual life.

"What? No way Stiles. I'm not giving images to your headcanons. Ew. "

"All right, I'm sorry! I was just curious." - He admits,throwing his hands to the air.

"That’s fine. I have to go now. Jackson’s waiting for me at the mall. Anyways, it was nice talking to you. By the way I'll throw a party this Friday."

"Gee, thanks for the invite, Lydia."

"Uh, uh. This is not an invitation. You two are going to my party. "-The girl stated, before rising gracefully from her chair and put her heart shaped red shades on.

"Okay then. See you later! "

"See you! Keep me informed, all right?”

"All right!"-Stiles smiled, but when looked at his watch he saw that he was already late to meet Danny near the gate of the police station.

"I thought you had given up!"-Danny said, combing his hair with his free hand.

"Sorry about my late, dude. I was having some ice cream with Lydia and you know, time went by. " - Stiles blushes, scratching his hair.

"No problem. Come on. I have one hour until my shift and I really can’t get late."

"All right, all right. Let's go!"

They walked by the same sidewalk for a long time, passing by the Mall and the clinic, until they reach the local sex shop. Neither of them had legal age to enter, so they get fake ID cards. It wasn't as if the shop owner didn’t know the Sheriff's son, but since he was being accompanied by Danny, who seemed to be elder, the owner certainly would not question.

For their luck it was the first day of a new employee in the store, so she didn't know either one of them. Gently she asked for their identities and delivered a small shopping basket, giving a wink to both, as if they were a couple.

Stiles never felt so embarrassed before, but at least the presence of the other boy helped him to feel more comfortable.

"I can't believe I'm buying sex shop stuff with you."-Danny joked, looking for products on the bottom shelf of the store.

"Yeah, I kinda needed to be prepared and you're definitely the perfect person to help."-Stiles smiled, looking with curiosity to one of the shelfs.

"Well... "-Danny slightly blushed.- “Thanks for the confidence. By the way, I'm very happy for you guys!”

"Really?"-The pale boy smiled confident.

"Of Course. It’s good to be in love, you know? Especially when the other person loves you in return. "

"Yeah ... Scott knows me from head to toes. He is so fricking perfect ... Oh no. I totally sounded like a girl right now, didn't I? "

Danny laughed, shaking his head.- "It's ok to be in love Stiles. It’s ok to daydream about the one you love as well. Scott talks about you all the time. Trust me. "

"Does he?"-Stiles eyes were gleaming in surprise.

"Oh yeah, he does it a lot. He always has something to say about you. Can you believe that he even knows ..."

"The exact number of my moles?"-The pale boy asked hopeful.

"That's right!"-Danny was amazed by the syntony of the couple.

"God, he's so cute ... Fuck. I did it again. I'm sorry. I hate sounding all romantic when I talk about him…"-Stiles shakes his head, sighing.

"Trust me. You guys are perfect for each other.-Danny smiled as if he were a sort of Cupid to his colleagues.

After a while they asked for help to one of the vendors who gladly helped, giving them little oil balls and teaching step-by-step how Stiles should exercise his muscles, since Danny proclaimed himself as the active.

Not very far from the store, Scott was ending another day of work. Luckily he managed to set up everything in time for their special night. Even Derek advised him to be extra careful via message.

 _Condoms. Lots of lube.-Derek_  
_All right.-Scott_

Scott packed his stuff and went on his way home. He has never been so nervous before. Not even in his first time with Allison. He knew exactly what to do with the girl even being a virgin at the time and he knew exactly where he could find her special spots, but with Stiles, this would be a whole new experience in which he would need to start from zero and slowly discover each one of the boy's secrets.

As soon as he stepped inside of his house, he had exactly four hours to set everything up. It was more than sufficient to create the perfect atmosphere for their special night.

‘Candles? Check. Roses? Check. Dinner? Almost done.’- Scott talked to himself as he checked his what-to-do list.

At seven o'clock Stiles rang the Bell and waited eagerly for Scott. The chamomile tea that Lydia has recommended really helped him calm down a bit, yet he still felt butterflies flying by his stomach.

When the door opened, Stiles entered without ceremonies, holding his shopping bags with difficulty. Scott quickly helped him, giving a light kiss on his lips before depositing the bags on the couch.

"What's up buddy?" – Stiles greets happily.

"Just cooking. Dinner is almost ready "-Scott smiled, returning to the kitchen. It was the first time he cooked his dinner, because his mother used to leave the meals ready before going to the hospital.

"You cooking? Wow, that's unheard of. "-Stiles said genuinely impressed.

"There's a first time for everything."-Scott blinks while the oven roasted Strip.

"Hm ... That smells great "- The pale boy confesses. He couldn’t wait to prove his Scott’s dishes.

"Thanks! Let's hope it tastes good too. Can you help me to carry the pan? "

"Sure."-Stiles was so distracted that he hadn't seen the dining room before. When he looked at the dinner table, he was dumbfounded.

The dining room was duly prepared with candles, flowers and two wineglasses, plus a great bottle. Stiles was so enthralled that he couldn't even think of any word to express his feeling. He took the main dish to the table and sat down as if he were in a fancy restaurant.

"Do you like it?"-Scott asked, sitting and picking up the bottle to serve the glasses.

"Wow. Just wow. Seriously, dude. That's awesome! Wait a second, is that wine? "-Stiles asks, pointing to the bottle in the other boy’s hand.

"Wine? No way. It's grape juice! "-Scott says with sincerity. It wasn't as if he could get drunk, but he knew his best friend as no one else. Two glasses and the pale boy would already be singing the national anthem backwards.

"Oh, you sly dog, you!"-Stiles mocked, catching a bit of rice.

They have a wonderful dinner together and soon after washing the dishes, they went up to the room.

Everything was properly prepared. The trail of rose petals was coming from the front door and leading to the bedroom. Scott entered first to check everything up and light the candles and soon afterward he asks his boyfriend to come on in, intertwining his hands with Stiles’.Earlier, Scott had spread rose petals all over his bed and to give a romantic touch he added red and white aromatic candles to embellishing the environment.

"Wow Scott. You're definitely ridiculously romantic – "-Stiles confessed amazed.

"Excited?"-Scott smiles, bringing him closer by the waist.

"You don't have idea."-Stiles nodded, spreading kisses over his boyfriend's neck.

"How about a shower first?"

"I'm in!"-The pale boy exclaims excited. Now more than ever was sure that everything would be perfect.

Even the bathtub had rose petals and candles around. They have had enough time to have a proper foreplay in the water, so after a relaxing bath, Scott wrapped Stiles in a towel and carried him to his bed, depositing him carefully on the mattress.

"Hey! I'm not made of glass, you know? "-Stiles pouted, pulling his boyfriend is the loving kiss.

Scott felt virgin again. Just as if it was his first time again, but in fact, it was his first time. It was going to be his first time with Stiles and he wanted to make it very special. Without saying a word, Scott leaned down, pressing his lips onto his boyfriend's small ones, eventually pushing his tongue into his mouth, making him moan lightly as he grinded his erection into the pale boy 's, standing on top of him.

Both let out small moans, feeling their erections rubbing against each other as they continued to kiss sweetly yet passionately.

"God ... I'm so ready for this."-Stiles breathed, breaking their long kiss.

Scott smiles, stretching his arm to grab the bottle of lube that sat on the small nightstand, squeezing some onto his two fingers. Positioning one finger at Stiles small, tight opening, he carefully pushes it inside, watching his boyfriend's eyes slowly closing and his lips parting into a low moan. It was amazing to watch the pale boy’s face when he begins to moan a little louder, biting his lower lip.

“Does it hurt?”- Scott asks sweetly, interlacing his hands with Stiles’.

“Hm… Not at all… Oh god…” – Stiles could barely speak.

After a few more moments of fingering, Scott finally removes his fingers, squeezing some more lube onto his hands to apply it on his full-blown erection.  
Soon he lies down on top of Stiles, pushing the boy’s legs up onto his shoulders.

He wanted everything to go perfectly. Holding Stiles left hand tight and with help of his free hand, he guided his length to the small tight entrance.

"You ready?"-He asks, a little nervous.

Stiles nods positively, tightening his grasp around his boyfriend's hand. To help him to calm down even more, Scott press the soft kisses over his temple before slowly with the help of his hand insert his member.

At the same moment, the pale boy closes his eyes tightly, letting out a painful groan. He knew this was going to happen, but he was willing to go all the way. Stiles was wet because of the lube, but Scott wasn’t going to push it all in because that would probably hurt even more.

When he felt comfortable enough, he stocked a few more inches. The pale boy was obviously in pain, but he just kept nodding in permission, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry ... We can try it another day if you want to. Seriously. "

"Come on Scott… I want it right now. Please. "-Stiles breaths.

Scott nods, introducing a little more and that's when the hardest part starts. He had to be very careful.

"Just a few more inches baby boy ...It's all right. It will go away ... I promise. "-Scott whispers gently, caressing the face of boyfriend fondly.

Stiles nods again. He wasn't very fond of pet names, but being called baby on that very moment was soothing and helpful. At least he felt even safer that way.  
As soon as Scott had all his length inside, Stiles couldn't help but gasp.

"Fuck, fuck ...That hurts. "-He knew he needed to relax, so he tries one of the sex shop girl's tips.

He breathes and sucks deeply, trying to relax the muscles and it surprisingly helped. The pain was decreasing gradually and giving way to a different feel.

"I'm really sorry ..."-Scott says, lovingly kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

"Hm ...No, No don't worry dude. I got this. Keep going ... "-That was the Stiles everyone knew.

"Are you sure?"

"Hm ... Yeah ... Please just move. Just move. "-Stiles begs.

Scott knew that this was their permission to not contain himself. He knew his friend very well to know when he really wanted something. He finally starts to thrust slowly, gently massaging Stiles chest with his free hand to help him to calm down. It was extremely soothing.

The pale boy begins to get used to the volume and that it wasn't feeling so bad anymore. In fact it was much better than he imagined. Scott slowly pulled out a little and then pushed back all the way in.

Stiles let out a loud moan when the thrusts his became harder, Scott moved in and out slowly first, quickening his pace gradually as the pale boy scratched his back.

Everything was quite new to both, but extremely pleasurable. When they caught the way, it was amazing. The thrusts became harder and quicker with time and Scott kept smiling, sometimes sweetly kissing his boyfriend's lips. Suddenlythe pale boy begins to laugh, because the other’s cock brushing in a funny spot, but when Scott hit the point, Stiles sees stars.

"Hahaha ... Oh my god!! "-He moans; his mouth dropping into the little ' o'.

At this moment things start to get different than expected; Stiles feels something popping inside him. Scott did not seem to realize that something was different, because he just kept at the same pace, but when he saw his boyfriend's panicked exression he began to panic.

"What ...?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What the hell is that Scott? "-Stiles asked startled.

"I don't know! What's going on? "-He was as confused as the other kid. He tried pulling out, but Stiles cried in pain.

"Augh! Scott, stop trying to pull out! "

"Okay, okay. Let’s just ...Lets calm down and wait. "-Scott tried to be rational.

Stiles pulled his typical thinking gauze, caressing his chin, when suddenly he realized what exactly was going on.

"Scott ... I think you've just knotted me. "-Stiles tried to seem the most serious possible, but it was hilarious.

"I what?"-Scott was confused.-"But ... That's impossible! I'm not a dog or... "

"A wolf?"-The pale boy concluded. Of course his insatiable curiosity was always bigger than his fear.

Stiles had searched about sexual habits of wolves. For a moment he felt very embarrassed by this, but given the situation he was in, he could only thanks for knowing.

"It doesn't even make sense. I'm not wolfed out. "-Scott said tentatively.

"Then what's happening? Does your wolf wants me or something like that, 'cause I'm very confused here bro. "

The word wolf hammered in Scott’s head. It was as if he had gone into a trance. While his knot grew, he barely noticed that his eyes had changed its colors.  
Stiles watched in a mix of fear and excitement. He ended up calling the Wolf unwittingly.

The werewolf started to sniff Stiles, while his knot was getting wider. Without any warning, Scott approaches the boy's paleneck, biting down hard; hard enough to mark, but not deep enough to make it bleed.

"Ow, ow ... Scott! "-Stiles groans of pain, although he wasn't mad or even scared. In fact he was just surprised.

Seconds later, Scott back to his human form, looking worried to the boyfriend, who was blushing.

"God, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! The wolf ... The wolf ... "-Scott was breathless and scared, but Stiles only smiled, putting his finger on the other boy’s lips.

"Shh ... It's okay Scott. Either if I shift or die ... Well ... I will be happy. "-Stiles tried to sound funny, but that only increased Scott's panic.

"Oh god what have I done?"-Scott was about to cry.

"Hey Scotty ... Hey. I'm fine. I'm really fine. See? I'm not dying and I'm not shifting. "

He was right. If the bite had made some effect, he would already be changing. Scott breathed relieved, supporting his body on the pale boy’s.

"Uh oh ..."-The wolf says as a child who had just ready.

“What happened?"-Stiles asks worried.

"First condom broke."

"Oh fuck."-the pale boy tried not to freak out, but it was getting difficult.

"Oh my god ... It's all my fault ... "-Scott blames himself, especially his wolf.

Stiles breathes and smiles, caressing the face of boyfriend. "Hey wolfy, don't panic. Let’s just wait. Sooner or later it will go away. “- He confirms, pulling Scott for a gentle kiss.

“Okay, let’ try to get some sleep… Love you…” – Scott smiles, softly pulling Stiles lips with his teeth.

“Love you too…” – Stiles blushes, nibbling Scott lips.

All they could do now was to sleep in each other’s arms. On the next morning, the knot would already be gone and the couple would be even more bonded.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haa ;~; Sorry about my late dears! I've been busy, but there you are! I hope you guys liked the chapter <3


	10. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good morning cuddle after an awesome night.

_**Now Playing: Little Things - One Direction** _

They woke curled up together in the middle of their bed. The slight differences in their height came in handy for making sure they fit together. Scott still couldn't believe that he was lying by his best friend’s side who was now his mate.

The first thing he felt was Stiles warmth pressing against his skin. Smiling, he searched for Stiles’ hand, holding it softly before planting a soft kiss over it. Without opening his eyes, the pale boy yawned and turned his head, pressing his face into Scott’s neck. Softly humming, Stiles brushes his foot over his boyfriend’s.

Neither one of them felt the necessity to speak on that very moment. They just wanted to stay curled up, enjoying each other’s bodies; each other’s presence. Scott smiles, lovingly kissing his boyfriend’s temple. It was amazing how their hands fitted perfectly. It takes a couple of kisses until they start to talk.

“Good morning.”- The moment was perfect for Scott. He couldn’t feel happier.

“Hmm… Morning…” – Stiles smiles, pressing his face against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Did you enjoy last night?”- Scott asks, softly rubbing the pale boy’s back.

“Yeah… Well, now I’m kinda hating you, but I still love you anyways. – Stiles murmured into his boyfriend’s chest. - It was amazing by the way… But Danny should have warned me about the morning after. I mean, geez!”

“Can I do something to make up for you?” – Scott offers, plating a soft kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

“No, shut up. It was perfect and you’re perfect and everything is perfect. However… - Stiles smiles naughtily. – I will think about a proper punishment for you, all right?”

“Bring it on”. - Scott smiles even more, pulling the pale boy for a long kiss, folding his arms around Stiles more tightly as he squirmed to get comfortable against his chest after the intimate kiss.

“I love you.”- Stiles says, hugging his boyfriend tightly. Confessing his love wasn’t a hard thing to do, but he only used the three little words in special moments like this.

“Love you too.”

“You know you’re late to school, right?”- The pale boy says, breaking the mood as he stared to his alarm.

“It’s not like if I really mind. Cuddling is way better than hearing to Mr. Harris.”

“Yeah, but you know the rules buddy. As much as I wanted to stay just like this all day long, you can’t get late for school. You’re almost done with your lost classes!”

“Yeah… I think I’ll take a bath now, but aren’t you going to school?”

“Are you kidding me? I can’t get up. Seriously dude, just leave me here to die ‘cause I’m not getting up.” – Stiles says dramatically.

Scott laughs, nibbling Stiles cheek before trying to get up, but Stiles grabbed him even tighter, hugging him as if he were a teddy bear.

“Hey. I need to go now.” - the wolf laughs as his boyfriend held him almost koala - like.

“No, don’t go…”-Stiles protests. He did want to stay cuddly all day long.

“Should I stay? But you were the one who said that I couldn’t get late, remember?”

“I know right? Just...Just go.”

“Haha… If you let go of me, maybe I can.”-Scott laughs as Stiles still held him.

“Hm…Fine! - Stiles pouts, taking his arms off of his boyfriend. For the bright side, at least he would be able to take a long nap while Scott studies.

After a couple more kisses, Scott finally gets up, take a quick bath and goes to school. In the middle of the way, he decided to pay a visit to Dr. Deaton. Maybe he could explain what happened between the teenagers on the last night.

He opens the door and finds the doctor cleaning the office. As usual, Deaton doesn’t needs to look to realize who was there.

“Hello Scott. Did something happened?”- Deaton asks as he cleaned his table.

“Wait, how’d you know?” - Scott asks surprised.

“ You’re late for school.”- The doctor smiles.

“Yeah I know, but seriously Dr. Deaton, I have some questions about, well… Sex.”

“Sex? Are you sure? Sex questions to a vet?”- The doctor smiles, cleaning his telephone.

“ Well yeah… I wanted to know about… Knotting.” – The word dropped almost instantly.

“Knotting? So something actually happened? Did your wolf knotted Allison?”

“No, no! –Scott didn’t know that Deaton wasn’t aware of his breakup with the girl.

“Then… Who did you knotted?” – The doctor smiles again.

“How do you know the question is about me?” - Now the boy was genuinelly scared.

“You’re anxious, you’re blushing and your eyes are gleaming. Simple.”

“Wow… Okay doctor. Promise you won’t laugh.”

“You know that I’m not that kind of person. Just say it and then I'll see if I can be helpful.”

“I knotted Stiles last night. –Scott confesses reluctantly. He really wasn’t willing to talk about his sex life with his boss, but he had no choice at all.

“Hm… I see. Well Scott, there’s something you need to know about the wolves sexual habits.”

The teenager stops to think for a moment and breathes deeply. -“Shoot me.” - A little more information wouldn’t hurt.

“Just like the other animals, wolves have their annual breeding season. When this season comes, the sexual hormone production increases a lot. Usually the female wolf shows signs that she’s ready for the mating so as the male.”

“Right.”- Scott listened carefully.

“When both show those signs, the mating happens. Differently from us the humans, wolves mate only for breeding purposes. During the mating ritual the pair stay locked into a copulatory tie which may last about 5–36 minutes.”

Scott nods, knowing exactly what the doctor was talking about. Everything was starting to make sense now.

“Right.”- He says, nodding for the doctor to go on.

“During this time, no other wolf is permitted within a close proximity to his chosen mate. Usually, the other pack members avoid the alpha-pair during this time and observe the two from a distance. The male knot was made to lock the female as he breeds her.”

“Right, but what this has to do with me and Stiles? As far as I know, he’s neither a girl nor a werewolf.”

“That’s my point, Scott. The wolf only knots his mate. Your wolf decided that Stiles is your mate for life. He was trying to breed his mate and you probably bit Stiles after, didn’t you?”

“Yes I did.”- Scott didn’t know what to say about the whole situation.

“It was a claim bite. Your wolf claimed Stiles as a mate. It means that no one else will get to touch your mate in sexual matters. It’s almost like he’s yours now; your property.”

“Wow Dr. Deaton. This is mind-blowing… I don’t even know what to say… I thought my bite would kill Stiles.”

“No, it was probably a claim bite I suppose.”

Scott breathed in relieve. -“Well, thank you very much Dr. Deaton! I must run now!” – Scott was confident again and even happier. He had a mate; He had a mating soul!

“No problem. Congratulations on your mating.” – Deaton compliments before heading to the surgery room.

As Scott ran to school, he couldn’t stop to think about what he learnt on wolves’ habits. Now he knew why he felt so aroused around Stiles since the last week.  
When he arrived in school, Finstock was already complaining about his absence on the last training, but it didn’t change his humor at all. In the end he was glad he missed the Sunday training to stay with his boyfriend.

Not even Mr. Harris could bring him down. Since he started to study with Stiles, chemistry was not a problem anymore. Actually his grades were one of the highest from the class now. That only proved that if he really works hard and applies himself a little more, he’s able to do great things. He learnt that while he was at school, none of his outside problems should bother and it helped a lot.

After his daily classes he followed to the dining hall where the pack waited anxiously. When he approached all them sniffed the air and changed accomplice glares.  
“Hey Scott!”- Isaac greets, showing a wide smile.

“Hey Isaac, hey guys!”- Scott answer, sitting by Erica’s side.

“Hello.”- Danny compliments with a grin.

“So, it seems like McCall got some last night, huh?”- Jackson comments, receiving a disapproval slap from Lydia right on his shoulder.

“Is that so obvious? - Scott smiles, blushing a bit as he grabbed a mini carrot.

“Duh. – Erica says. - You have Stiles scent all over you. Not even to mention the ‘I just have sex’ written all over your face”.

“Yeah, she’s right dude. You smell like sex and milk. Stiles’ skin smells like warm milk, right?. – Isaac commented innocently.

“Haha it really does. “- Scott smiles, having some apple juice.

“So who tops and who bottoms? – Erica asks as if it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“Are you for real Erica?” -Scott answers gaping.

“What? I’m just curious! Besides, imagining you guys together is kinda arousing.”- She says naturally.

“Oh my god Erica!”- He laughs, almost spewing some juice.

“Where’s Stiles?” – Isaac asks while he played with the peas on his plate.

“He’s not feeling very well.”

Jackson starts to laugh loudly, taking another slap from Lydia. Everyone in the table knew exactly why the boy wasn’t feeling all right.

After almost an inquisitorial debate about who tops and who bottoms, the pack decided that Stiles topped from the bottom. Scott never felt so embarrassed in his whole life, ’cause there was really an argument around his sexual life.

“You all suck.”- Scott smiles, taking his tray to leave the table. – “Gotta go to the training now. See you guys later.”

“Bye Scott!”- The pack answers in unison. Even they couldn’t hide their excitement on Scott and Stiles relationship, especially because both were irradiating happiness.

-Ring Ring- His phone ringed, warning that there was a new message inbox. It was probably Stiles wanting to know where he was.

_**BB said:** Hey wolfy! What’s up?_

_**Wolfy said:** Nothing much. U?_

_**BB said:** Still lying. Your mom is worried, but I said I was fine. UOM._

_**Wolfy said:** No prob. When I go home I will kiss each one of your moles and that lovely dimple at the bottom of your spine._

_**BB said:** Are you quoting One Direction? Ew._

_**Wolfy said:** Don’t lie to me. I know you love them!_

_**BB said:** Shut up and come home._

_**Wolfy said:** Soon bb. Gotta go now. Love you more than Reeses._

_**BB said:** Omg stop being cute. Fuck._

_**Wolfy said:** Going now. Laterz._

_**BB said:** Laterz!_

After throwing his phone to the side, Stiles caressed his neck on the bitten spot. It wasn’t hurting anymore. He was confused because the bite didn’t change him and he obviously wasn’t dead.He started to think that maybe he was immune. Reuniting all strength he had, he followed to the bathroom and searched for the muscle relaxants indicated by the girl from the sex shop.

As soon as the medicine had its effect he decided that it was his new best friend. He would carry it whenever he goes, especially when Scott’s around. Yawning lazily he went back to his spot, covering himself from head to toes. He wouldn’t mind staying like this all day long.

Suddenly he heard knockings on the door and soon the sheriff shows up with a serious visage. Slightly smiling he sat right next to his son on the bed. Stiles was wondering how his father entered in Scott’s house.

“Dad? How did you…” – He asks confused.

“Hi son. Melissa left later today, so she let me enter. We had breakfast and now I’m here to see how my son is feeling today.

“Wow, thanks dad… But how’d you know that I was here?”

“Scott’s place is your second home. Where else would you be?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”- Stiles confesses, not being able to look into his father’s eyes.

“ Hey son, it’s fine. I know you’ve been dating Scott.”

\- John says in a calm tone. He wasn't mad or anything like that.

“But how… How did you…?”

“Please, I’m the sheriff. – The elder grins, pulling a Derek's worthy smirk.

“B-but…” - The boy stuttered. This could not be happening.

“No, no. I’m not mad. I just want to know if you both took the proper cares, especially Scott.”

“Yeah, yeah, we wore condoms,if you wanna now.”- Stiles says, feeling a little more comfortable to talk about the subject with his dad.

“Good. I’m just glad to see you happy.”

“Happy? I thought you would be mad as hell!” - Stiles confessed. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from his father.Not even in his wildest dreams.

“Pfff, mad? Why would I be mad when I’m seeing my son so happy? I don’t care who he is as long as he makes you happy.

“Oh my god, you’re the best father in the world!”- The pale boy says, pulling his father for a tight hug.

“Thanks son.”- John says genuinely proud.

“What about ‘You’re not gay, Stiles?’”

“I said you're not gay. I never said you were not bisexual. – The Sheriff smirks once more, patting his son’s head.

Stiles could not ask for more. He had his father’s support, Scott’s love and finally his life seemed to go on the right direction. At least on that very moment, everything was perfectly fine and all he could do was praying for everything remain just like this.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww,morning cuddles are the best *3* Well,great news guys! I'm on vacation now,which means quicker updates! Yaaay
> 
> I wish you all a very merry christmas!! <3
> 
> side note: OMG my bad about the two condoms! I totally forgot about it!Thanks for letting me know Kristen ;)


	11. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are about to happen on Lydia's party and something unexpected is about to come.

**_Now Playing: Lazy Eye - Silversun Pickups_ **

**One week later**

It was a pleasant hot Saturday night when Scott and Stiles followed to Lydia’s party. The girl probably wasn’t going to complain about their one hour late, but it was not their entire fault since Scott had to work on the same day. 

“Couldn’t you wait until we get home?”- Scott complains as he buttoned his shirt and closed his jean’s zipper.

“Nope.”- Stiles smiled, fixing his own clothes and checking himself out on the passenger’s mirror. 

This time Scott was the one driving which was a miracle because Stiles never left anyone drive his baby, but since sais person was his boyfriend behind the steering wheel, he was totally okay with it.

They took only a couple of minutes to arrive at Lydia’s place and wehn they do, the whole place was already crowded. As soon as they rang the bell, the hostess showed up smiling and carrying a tray of snacks.

“Hi guys!” – She said, discreetely finishing her shrimp snack. 

“Hey Lydia!” – Scott compliments, checking the girl from head to toes. She was looking great as usual.

“You’re looking outstanding asLyd ia.”- Stiles complimented with a gape. She was absolutely gorgeous on that night.

This time Lydia was wearing a beautiful aquamarine dress and high nude pumps that borught up her beautiful eyes and hair. Lydia was known for her incredibly good taste for clothing and it was not too much to say that she was an expert.

After some talk, she gave passage to the two come in. Scott offered his hand to Stiles, who gripped onto, softly holding it. Stiles might be wrong, but it seemed like the whole school was there, even the lacrosse team. The first thing Stiles did was search for the snacks and he almost passed out when he saw curly fries next to a cheese platter. 

He couldn’t believe that Lydia got his favorite thing in the world and deep inside he knew that probably she didn’t take it for him at all, but he liked to pretend that it was intentional. He grabbed some, placed some into his plate and followed to sit on the couch where Scott'd been waiting for him.

“Wow, curly fries?” – Scott said as he grabbed one of the fries.

“I know right? How awesome is that? She definitely knows me well.” – He said proudly, eating as much as fries as he could in once.

Scott rolled his eyes, giggling and pulling his boyfriend closer by the waist. While they eat, Lydia brought some punch, Danny stopped by to talk with the couple and after almost half an hour they finally found themselves completely alone in the couch while the others guests danced.

Once a while Scott gave soft pecks on his boyfriend’s lips , sometimes approaching to whisper something funny in Stiles’ ear, making him laugh, sometimes to kiss him lovingly and caress his face. They really didn’t care about the other guests.

When they were together it was like there was no one else around; only the two of them in complete sintony as if time didn't exist. After a while, they ran out of punch, so Scott finally got up to take some more. At first it was okay, but time went by and Scott never went back.

Stiles started to get worried. There was no way to a punch be that difficult to grab, only if there was a line or anything like this, but the boy looked at the table and saw that there was no one around there.

Probably there was no punch in the table and Scott went to the kitchen to fill the cups. There was no problem in checking him up and see if he needed help or something like that.

However, at the very moment Stiles stepped in the kitchen he wished he never had this idea in the first place. He saw something that he really wasn’t willing to see and stood frozen, incapable of speak or even move. Allison was kissing Scott passionately, yet the boy didn’t seem to react at all. When she saw Stiles, then and only then she kissed Scott even more intensely until Scott realized that something was wrong.

He gently pushed her away and stared at his boyfriend broken figure. Stiles had his mouth dropping open in disbelief. He was so disappointed that he couldn’t even manage to say something about it. Instead, he did the only thing he could do; he ran away from that kitchen, away from those two cheaters.

Stiles could feel his heart pounding fast and his stomach cramps starting to show up. He tried to run to the gates, but he couldn’t stand still for his legs were shaking, so he ended up stopping by the wall next to the pool, letting his back slide by the cold construction until he sat on the floor. He was broken. He felt like there was no floor under his legs. Why Scott would do something like that? ‘I’m just a fucking boy toy in the end.’ – He thought to himself, trying not to panic. 

Scott came running with a bottle of water in his hand and as soon as he found his best friend sat on the floor, he approached, sitting over his legs. He tried to touch him, but ended up being coldly repelled.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t you fucking dare to touch me, asshole.”- Stiles said weakly,

“Please Stiles. Let me explain what…” – Scott tried to say, being interrupted right away.

“No. I’m not listening to any of your bullshit and you should just go away.”

Scott sighed and touched his friend’s forehead, seeing that he was sizzling hot with fever.

“Jesus! You are burning. Here Stiles, drink it. – He offered, opening the bottle. 

“No! I said leave me alone…”- The pale boy complains, but his voice sounded more like a begging than a reprimand. 

After a couple of minutes, Stiles finally gave up, drinking some water to keep himself hydrated. He never felt so humiliated in his life.

“Feeling better?”- Scott asked worried.

“Fuck you!”- Stiles blurted exasperated.

“Stiles please, let me explain what really happened in the kitchen.”

“Explain what exactly? Why my boyfriend was making out with his hot ex-girlfriend while the weird boy here was waiting for a goddamn glass of punch?”

“No Stiles, she was the one who kissed me!”

“Oh right! Poor little werewolf! A girl forced you to kiss her. It was not your fault at all.”- The pale boy said with his well-known sarcasm.

“I’m serious! She caught me all of sudden! I wasn’t expecting for it and I didn’t even kiss her back!”

“Oh really? Do you want a medal? Here’s your fucking golden medal”- Stiles says, showing the middle finger as he lifted from the floor.

“Stiles please…”- Scott really didn't know what to say to make the other boy feel better.

“You know what? I’m not going to stay here listening to your bullshit.”- He said, running to his jeep. He never felt so pissed off before and he couldn’t wait to go home, take a cold bath and vent his anger on Call Of Duty.

When he arrived, he didn’t even try to pretend he was okay. He only said a weak ‘hi’ to his dad and stormed up to his room. John knew that there something was wrong, so he followed his son entering in his room without even knocking on the door.

Stiles was sat on his bed, looking downwards and seeming a little lost in his thoughts. Only a single stubborn tear streamed down his face, but he quickly brushed it off, sniffing and cleaning his nose with his hand. John didn’t say a word. Instead he only approached and held his son in a tight embrace. 

“I’m so stupid, dad…”- Stiles says muffled, resting his face over his father’s shoulder.

“What happened, son?” – He asks, breaking the hug to clean another stubborn streaming by his son’s face.

“It hurts so bad dad… I never thought Scott...”

“What are you talking about? Did Scott hurt you?”- John’s face becomes pale and he sounded angry.

“Well… Kind of. He kissed Allison.” – The boy finally said.

“What?”- John asked in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that his son was crying over a kiss.

“He kissed Allison.”- Stiles repeated, already recomposing himself.

“God, son! There is no reason to cry over a kiss. That’s not the Stiles I used to know! You’re way stronger than this!”

“But he’s my boyfriend dad. My boyfriend and best friend.”- Stiles seemed a little annoyed.

“So what? Did you let him explain what happened?”

“I didn’t need to listen to his bullshit! He cheated on me and that’s all. Period.”

“Come on Stiles. You’re by far the most intelligent teenager I know. Take time to think about what happened and be reasonable.”

“Okay dad. I need to think for a while. Can you just…?”

“Sure, I’m going already. Do you need anything else?” – the sheriff asked as he went to the door. 

“No thanks,dad. I’m fine. Really.” – Stiles assured with his typical grin. He would have to reflect about the whole situation to understand what happened.

One hour later, Stiles’ message box rang announcing the 15thmessage. Scott sent literally a ton of texts for his boyfriend, but the pale boy wasn’t willing to answer any of it. 

He left the phone ringing on the room while he was took a long and nice bath. He dressed comfortable clothes, asked for a cup of chamomile tea and cuddled himself with his warm blanket. 

Eventually he felt safe enough to read the messages in his box. Carefully he grabbed his phone and scrolled by the messages.

**Message 1:**  
 _ **Wolfy says:** Hey Stiles. I need 2 talk to you. So sorry about what happened tonight._

**Message 2:**  
 _ **Wolfy says:** I know you must be angry, but you gotta listen to me buddy._

And the other messages were something like this. Stiles wasn’t the most confident person In the world after all. He thought he was, but in the end the he wasn’t the tough guy he thought he was.

Seeing his boyfriend and best friend making out with Allison turned his self-esteem level to almost less than 1 percent. No. He wasn’t going to keep replaying the moment in his head. He decided to forget about it and try to focus his attention on the silly movieplaying on his t.v, but all his efforts went down the drain when he heard someone knocking on his door.

“I really don’t wanna talk right now,dad.”- He informed as he massaged his own temples.

“There’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Dad, did you let Scott get in? Are you for real?” - His level of annoyance considerably increased.

“No, it’s not Scott. It’s a girl actually.”- John says, already opening the door without asking.

“A girl? – For a moment Stiles thought it was Lydia, but when he saw who really was he really wanted to punch a wall.

“Hi Stiles!” - The girl said like it was not a big deal. 

“What the hell are you doing in my house? Come on dad!”- Stiles complained.

“I will let you both deal with this situation. Call me if you need.” – The sheriff said, letting the two of them completely alone.

“Hey Stiles. I needed to talk to you.”- The girl said in a serious tone.

“No you don’t! Get the fuck out of my room Allison!”

“Uh, someone has a filthy mouth. – She mocked, clackling the tip of her heels on the floor.

“Get out of my house. I really don’t wanna talk to you neither about you and Scott.”

“Oh my, the angry boyfriend role doesn’t suit you at all Stiles.”- Allison mocked again, approaching a little more.

“You now what? I don’t wanna listen to your bullshit either. Look, if Scott sent you…”

“Stiles please…”- The girl whispered. Her expression changed completely and now she had her eyes teary and looked nervously from side to side.

“Hey. Hey Allison. Is everything all right?”- He knew that look in her eyes. He could see the panic rising. He couldn’t keep with the discussion while seeing her state.

She nodded softly and discretely pointed to her phone and Stiles phone. Still looking from side to side she started texting him. Stiles finally got what was happening. The girl wasn’t allowed to talk about something really important. That’s why she decided to text.

_**Allison:** Please help me!_

_**Stiles:** What’s going on?_

_**Allison:** Please don’t look at your window. Gerard is there._

_**Stiles:** What the hell is going on?_

_**Allison:** I’m on a mission for Gerard. Or at least he thinks so._

_**Stiles:** Why?_

_**Allison:** Please stay out of this. That’s why I kissed Scott. It was part of Gerard’s plan._

_**Stiles:** Why would he do something like that?_

_**Allison:** Because he wants to kill Scott! He wants to kill him and the whole pack._

_**Stiles:** Damn._

_**Allison:** IK. The plan was to tear you both apart so you wouldn’t be a spare for his plans. Alone, the wolf grows weaker._

_**Stiles:** Geez! That asshole!_

_**Allison:** That’s why I broke up with him,Stiles. Gerard said everything that I needed to say._

_**Stiles:** Why?_

_**Allison:** Something big is coming. Please protect yourself._

_**Stiles:** Why are we talking via text?_

_**Allison:** Gerard can hear what I say. I’m wearing a radio. I have to go now. Let’s pretend that I punched you._

Stiles slowly nods and pretend to be hit by a punch. Everything was making sense now and the girl didn’t seem to be lying at all. It was all part of Gerard’s filthy plan. But what was that big thing that was going to happen? He didn’t have time to ask because the girl was missing.He felt so stupid for thinking those things about the girl and even Scott. He didn’t get why he became so jealous of his boyfriend’s old relationship. He should have trusted in his best friend.

The first thing he does was give a call for Scott to ask apologies, but the boy insisted that he preferred to ask apologies himself looking in his boyfriend’s eyes. When he joined Stiles in the room, the pale boy got rid of his cover and jumped on his arms. Neither one of them talked first. They just remained still, bonded by a tight embrace. 

“I’m so sorry Stiles…”- Scott starts, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“No, no don’t be. I am the one who needs to ask apologies. I overreacted and fucked up. I’m really sorry.” – Stiles confessed, burying his face on the crook of Scott’s neck.

“No, Stiles. You didn’t over react at all. I would do the same if I saw my boyfriend kissing his ex-girlfriend.”

“The worst part is that I know, but… I don’t know man… The truth is that I felt really jealous and angry. I mean, come on. I never had issues with the way I look before, but next to Allison…"

“What next to Allison? You’re perfect for me on your own way!”

“No I’m not. She’s almost a greek goddess and what am I? A fucking pale, skinny and fragile boned boy. – He says angrily.

“Hey, stop it. Hey. You don’t have idea of how beautiful you are! I mean, you have the most beautiful hazel eyes ever and an adorable little nose and lovely cupid bow lips that I love to kiss so much. Don’t even make me start about your butt. Seriously, you could sit that gorgeous pale ass on my face anytime!”

Stiles blushed like a bell pepper with the last one. No one ever exalted his appearance like this, but Scott was the only one who could point out every single good or bad thing about him. Now he started to understand why girls liked boys who were just like Scott.

“Oh.My.God.”- Stiles said with a silly smile drew in his lips.

“See? At least you’re smiling, so kudos for me?” – Scott mocked, playing with his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Kudos for you.”- The pale boy smiled, tightening the embrace.

“I love you and I promise that I’ll never hurt you again.”

“Promise?” – Stiles asked looking right to his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Promise you. “- Scott assured.

Scott is the first to approach more to catch his boyfriend’s lips. The kiss is gentle, almost soothing like yet full of passion. The pale boy moaned satisfied. God, how he missed those lips. It has been less than an hour, but it was almost too much to handle, because this is a thing that happens when you’re truly in love. You can’t wait to see the person; you can’t wait to have his lips on yours.

Stiles didn’t want to think about Allison on that moment. Actually the only thing that mattered for him on that very moment was his best friend and the sweet love making session they would have in a matter of time. 

Maybe tomorrow he could think about the problems that were about to come and figure out how he could help.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there, Horny Scott anon? Hope you liked it, thought maybe I will write a oneshot related to your prompt later. Hope you guys liked it! I wish you all a very happy new year! *-*


	12. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens after an amazing date.

It was late night when Stiles was following the way back home after an amazing date with Scott. He was driving cheerfully, whistling to the song on the radio and everything couldn’t be better.

As soon as he arrived, the first thing he did was taking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen to grab a snack. Sheriff Stilinski was not around as expected, probably doing a night shift.When he caught the jar of milk to drink, his phone started to ring loudly on Scott’s personalized ringtone. 

The pale boy left the milk aside and answered in a concerned tone. –“Hey wolfy. Is everything all right?”

“Stiles, where are you?”- Scott breathless, as he has been running for hours.

“Home. Why are you asking?” – Stiles was starting to get worried.

“Stay there. Lock the doors and don’t answer to anyone. Please be safe!” –the boy said, breathing heavily.

“What the hell is going on Scott? You’re making me worried!”- Stiles was starting to feel a little anxious. 

“Just… Just do as I say, all right?”- Scott said in a begging tone. Something was very wrong.

“Okay, fine! I’m not going out but please tell me what’s going on!”

“I can’t. I have to hang out now. Please be safe.”- Scott warned as he hanged out. 

Stiles bit his lips and tried to call him back, but his phone was out of area. What was actually going on? He wanted to go out and help Scott, but when he disobeyed Scott’s advice it usually ended up in something bad. 

Now he couldn’t even sleep. He thought about calling Allison, but it was way too dangerous. He didn’t know what the girl could possibly be doing now and it would suck if she were around her family. He decided to stay calm and wait for news, but as usual he changed his mind in a matter of seconds. 

He was about to go out when he saw something very strange. The lamp on the living room was lighted though he didn’t remember of lighting it up and his father would not let it this way. A bit anxious and scared, he gave some steps forward and suddenly he heard some laughing coming from his father’s rocker.

“Who’s there?”- He asked in a trembled tone, staying in a defensive posture. 

“Stiles..." -there's a brief pause-" The dear son of the sheriff.”- A mainly voice announced. It sounded like an old man’s voice.

“Who’s there?”-Stiles asked again, now in in a firmer tone.

“Hello.”- The strange figure announced, showing himself and smiling in delight to the boy’s terrified expression.

“Gerard! What… How do you even...?” – Stiles felt his blood boiling.

“Nothing that a copy of a key couldn’t resolve. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” – Gerard says maliciously, approaching a little more.

“Stay away from me, bastard!”- Stiles says, curling his fist.

“Oh, feisty. You have a lot of courage for an inoffensive teenager.”

“I will show you the inoffensive, grandpa.”- The pale boy was about to attack when he felt the elder’s fist hit him right in the face.

“Feisty, but useless. You’re nothing but a spare.”- Gerard said, grabbing the boy by the collar to hit him again with another punch. He hits so hard that Stiles feels dizzy for a couple of seconds.

“S-Scott will find me and he’ll kick your sour ass!”- Stiles says, cleaning the blood running from his mouth.

“Good. That’s exactly what I had in mind. We tried our best to make you stay away, but nosy as you are you just couldn’t let it go, could you?” – Gerard laughs, lifting the boy by the collar once more.

Stiles didn’t say a single word. Instead, he only stares with anger, spitting on Gerard’s face. He knew he shouldn’t do something like that, but he couldn’t take it anymore.  
Gerard only stared with a mocking smile while he cleaned his face with his handkerchief. It was a matter of time until he starts to hit the boy again; kicking his legs and stomach.

When Stiles could not handle any more torture, the elder stepped on his chest, creating pressure so the boy could barely breathe. Even almost passing out, Stiles never stopped staring at the taller men. He wanted to look in the eyes of the man who was about to kill him, but this moment never came. 

As soon as the pale boy tried to raise his head he heard a loud breaking noise. The whole pack showed up, all wolfed-out and ready to attack. 

“Take your hands off him!”- Scott shouted, running towards the old man, but he wasn’t expecting to receive a shot right in his arm.

“Good try Scott, but today it’s not your lucky day.”- Gerard made a sign and suddenly three hunters appeared, shooting the pack with aconite bullets, but fortunately they could escape from all and take the guns of the hunters’ hands.

“Leave him alone!”- Scott shouted even louder, threatening to attack the elder again, but the aconite in his veins was starting to have effect.

Feeling weaker and weaker, Scott fell on the floor, yet he still managed to crawl until his boyfriend, who was slowly closing his eyes.

“Hey buddy…”- Stiles whispered in a weak voice. He could barely keep his eyes open.

“Stiles…Please…” - The wolf begged in a whisper. 

“Shh….I’m tired wolfy… Need to get some sleep.”- He whispers again, stretching his arm to hold his boyfriend’s hands tightly.

“No, no… Open your eyes, Stiles…”- Scott begs, but his vision starts to get blurry until he can see nothing but darkness.

The first thing Stiles heard was the sound of a door closing. He took a few seconds to open his eyes and see that it was already morning. He slowly looked to the sides, seeing a clean bed linen and a hand interlaced with his. 

‘Where am I?’- He thought to himself, checking his bruised arms. 

When Stiles heard a low coughing, he saw Scott staring at him with a concerned expression. He seemed very tired. Probably for spending all the night awake to assure his best friend’s safety.

“Hey dude.”- Scott said with a relieved smile.

“Wolfy… What happened? Where are we?” – Stiles asked confused.

“My room. You passed out last night so we brought you here.”

“But what about Gerard and the…”- the pale boy was about to burst into a non-stop talk cycle if it wasn’t for Scott’s interruption.

“Shh… It’s over now. He’s dead and everything’s going to be fine.”- Scott assures, lovingly caressing Stiles face.

“Wait a second. Did you say… Dead? What have you done, Scott?”

“Me? Nothing. I just passed out and woke up a couple of minutes later when Peter already had killed him.

“Peter? Peter Hale killed Gerard?”- Stiles asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. Everything’s all right now.”- Scott said once again.

“But what about your arm? Are you feeling better… Augh.”- Stiles tried to move, but then he realizes the pain he was feeling in his whole body.

“Don’t move! You’ve been hurt really badly. I tried to take the most part of it but I was kind of weak,but after Deaton’s medicine my arm was completely cured.” 

“Did you stay up all night long… To heal me?”- Stiles could already feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Scott nods, brushing a stubborn tear that was escaping from his boyfriend’s eyes. He did stay the whole night awake to take Stiles pain away, but the pale boy was too bruised. He knew he needed to wait until the morning to perform the cure once the boy woke up.

“Shh… Everything’s going to be all right now.”- Scott said, stretching his arm to touch Stiles naked torso. He slowly started to take his pain away.

Stiles had his eyes closed while he held his boyfriend’s free hand tighter. He could feel all his pain slowly going away until there was nothing anymore; nothing but the warmth feel of Scott’s soft and warm hands over his stomach.

“Thank you Scott… You are definitely my Batman.”- Stiles said, softly kissing his boyfriend’s hand.

“And you are my catwoman.”- Scott joked, receiving a slap on his arm. – Hey! But she’s hot!”- He mocked once again.

Stiles laughed, pulling Scott for a long kiss. He almost thought he was about to lose the love of his life, but thankfully he did not. Both still had each other and that’s what counted.  
After sleeping cuddled for two hours the couple finally woke up renewed. Everything was going to be all right now.

“Let’s run away. Together, I mean.”- Stiles says, burying his face into Scott’s chest.

“Run away?”- Scott asks quite interested about the idea.

“Yeah… Like, I don’t know. Let’s stay out of this town for like, 5 days or something. We need a time for ourselves, you know? A time just for us, away from the alphas, problems and everything else.

“Actually it’s an awesome idea since summer starts tomorrow! Where do you wanna go?” 

“I don’t know. Just take me. Anywhere with you will be awesome anyways.” – Stiles smiles, nuzzling into Scott’s neck. 

It was a great idea. Both were in vacation period now and summer was about to start. At least they could have some time alone, away from all their problems for at least a couple of days. 

**To be continued… ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Take that, Gerard, no one liked you anyways u.u Awwn Scott was up all night long ;~; Isn't he the cutest thing ever? I mean, really ;~;
> 
> Anyways, Happy New Year,guys!! I hope your 2013 to be amazing and full of good surprises, peace, love and happiness! 
> 
> BTW We're almost done. Only 2 more chapters to go :( Well, I'm glad I had readers at least ;~; Thank you for your support!


	13. Best Trip Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the mountains.
> 
> Warning: Somnophilia (Consensual).
> 
> Before reading, let me explain what is somnophilia: It's a paraphilia (or a fetish/kink if you prefer) which means that one  
> person in a relationship enjoy having sexual intercourse with the partner while the said partner is asleep.
> 
> How can this be consensual? When talking about somnophilia, it seems almost impossible to have consent,but there are two ways.
> 
> One: The partner gives consent previously before sleeping OR Two: The partner will consciously ( by his/her own will) take sleep pills to induce his/her own sleep and let the partner have his/her way. 
> 
> Other than that, it's considered NON-CON. p.s: You will not find further informations online, because the only ones who trully knows the rules are the ones who practice this specific kind of fetish.

It was 10 in the morning when Scott and Stiles finished packing their suitcases. They were both very excited for the trip and as soon as everything was properly tidy, they went down the stairs to warn the sheriff about their little ‘adventure’ and take the luggage to the jeep.

As expected John only asked them to take the proper precautions such as carrying first aid kits and condoms; the last made the couple blush intensely, because in fact they were taking an entire box. 

The next to be warned was Derek, who was committed in an intense training with the betas. He said nothing, only nodding with his head in agreement. He knew that the alpha pack was in town and that now more than ever they should stick together, but in the end they were just teenagers; they deserved a break from all that stress. Eventually he would try to figure out a way to keep the pack safe while the two were absent.

After a couple of minutes, the last, but not least important to know was Melissa and obviously she was the only one to show some resistance to the idea of two traveling alone for the mountains. 

“No. You two traveling alone without any adult up to the mountains? Not a chance. It’s too dangerous.”

“But you know that I can defend us both, right mom? I promise we will take care of each other. Can you trust me in this one?” – Scott asked with a beggar expression.

Melissa shook her head negatively while stirring the rice in the pot. She seemed to reflect for a few seconds before sighing defeated.

“Who had this idea in the first place? I'm sure it was you, Stiles.”

“Yep mama McCall. That would be me!”- Stiles announced proudly, pointing to himself as if he had the greatest idea in the whole word.

“I should know. - She sighs again. – All right,you can go, but be careful! And for the love of God, Stiles! Do not put my son in trouble, all right?”

“No problem Mrs.McCall ! Your son is in good hands!”- Stiles assured.

Melissa nodded positively, calling her son for a hug. In the beginning she did not support the idea of his son dating his best friend, but after a while, she ended up accepting it. For more weird that he would be, Stiles made her son happy and that's what counted.

Everything was properly prepared for their trip; from the sleeping bag to a mini cooler with snacks and even both bicycles. It seemed to be a plenty of luggage, but luckily the jeep had enough space to store all of those stuff.

Since Scott never picked up a road before, Stiles was who was driving the car while his boyfriend chose which CD they should listen during the trip.

“Kings of Leon or The Black Keys?”- Scott asked, showing both albums in his hands.

“Kings!”- Stiles answered. They were definitely a good option for a long trip to the mountains.

The trip to the mountains took five hours, but it was not as tiring as they expected. The first thing they did was go out looking for a free area to pitch the tent. Both were amazed with the forest’s beauty. It seemed to be the paradise on earth. Tall trees trees danced to the rhythm of the wind and the flowers exhaled a wondrous perfume. After half an hour of searching they found an empty seat next to a lake of crystal water. 

"Oh my god, look at this lake!"- Stiles pointed, astonished with its clarity.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”- Scott smiled, taking some things of his bag, preparing everything to set the tent.

“The whole place is definitely beautiful. Seriously dude, this time you were spot on!”

“Well, I try.” – He laughs. –“Come on. Let’s fix the tent!”

Stiles stared confused to the instruction’s map because he was having some difficulty to figure out how it worked. He took a while to understand, but when they saw the final result of the tent, it was completely wrong.

“Er… I don’t think it looks exactly like the draw, Scott. Actually it looks pretty lame.”- The pale boy confessed, scratching his head.

“Damn!”- Scott cursed frustrated. It was the fifth time he dismantled the tent. After a lot of struggle and sweat, they finally fixed it.

"Finally" - Stiles sighed throwing his hands to the air, even though everything he did was look at the map while his boyfriend did all the manual work.

“Can we have a break now?”- He asked, cleaning his forehead’s sweat with the back of his hand.

“Sure. Let’s eat something and take a nap. Tomorrow we explore the mountain.” – Stiles say, helping his boyfriend to clean the sweat out. – “By the way you’re stinking.” 

“Oh really? I didn’t know at all. – Scott comments sarcastically. He would take a bath in the lake before taking some sleep.

**On the next morning**

There was nothing better than waking up to the sound of the song of the birds and the sound of the wind shaking the foliage. One of the perks of being in the forest during the morning was the amazingly good smell of dew which perfumed the forest and the pleasant breeze that hovered over the place.

Scott was the first to wake up with a large smile on his face. He laughs softly when he sees his boyfriend lying all roomy in the mattress, snoring lowly. It was always like this. He seemed really peaceful when he slept and it was very overwhelming.

Still Smiling, Scott gently approaches, pressing a soft kiss over Stiles’ forehead; a kiss as smooth as the beating of a butterfly’s wings. He thinks about how everything began. It had been Stiles’ idea in the first place. After a while during their date, both become used with sex and both felt more comfortable around the other to say what they would like to do. He recalled as if it were yesterday. 

**_Flashback._ **

_“Now that we’re used to have sex frequently, you better wake me up with sex every single day. -Stiles said bossy._

_“But, it’s not all right. It is almost as if I had none of your consent. "- Scott tried to explain._

_"Don’t be stupid. I'm giving consent. I want it.” – The pale boy affirmed, staring deeply into his boyfriend’s eyes._

_“But it’s not right. Since when you have this fetish?”- Scott asked confused._

_“Haha… Scott you really don’t know me well. I’ve always had this kink, I mean, like forever, but it’s kinda embarrassing, you know? That’s why I never said it before.”- Stiles bit his lip nervously._

_“Look, I don’t wanna do something that you don’t wanna do.” – This was his way of telling that he didn’t want to violate his boyfriend._

_“That’s why I’m saying what I want. You’ll not be harming me. That’s what I want. Really. You know that I will say stop if I want you to stop. ”- the pale boy assured, holding Scott’s hands between his’._

_After a long time of reflection, Scott finally sighed defeated. -“Hm… Fine, I will do it, but you have to promise me that you will say ‘stop’ when you feel the need to,all right?”_

_“Duh. I always say stop when I feel the need to. You know I do, wolfy.”_

**_End of Flashback ___**

And thus Scott discovered that his boyfriend had the fetish of somnophilia. In the beginning he was totally averse of the practice because he thought that it was not something consensual at all, but with a time he learned what consent and no consent were in this kind of kink. Now it has become a habit for the couple.

Quietly he comes a little closer, running his hand down Stiles' chest, soon softly kissing his pale neck, yet the boy managed to stand still, snoring a little louder. He traces down a line by his boyfriend’s torso with his finger, passing to the prominent hip bones, caressing it for a while before sliding his hands down to the boy’s thighs, gently massaging them.

Stiles was a heavy sleeper, so it basically meant that he wouldn’t wake up so easily. He continued to breathe quietly while Scott planted loving soft kisses on his collarbone. Unhurried, he reaches over to the suitcase and pulls out the lube and a condom. No matter the circumstances the safety always came in the first place. He wears the protection and slowly pushes Stiles' legs apart to set himself into the spot between them. 

He coats two fingers with lube then presses one to Stiles’ entrance. The pale boy was so relaxed due his sleep that there was almost zero resistance. Scott works his finger in an out before adding the second, stretching his boyfriend properly; always careful to not hurt him. 

Stiles sighed softly, though he was still sleeping. When Scott finished the preparation, he leaded Stiles legs to his shoulders, caressing his boyfriend’s peaceful face before holding the erection in his hand, guiding it to the small entrance to give a deep slow, lazy thrust. 

He stops for a minute with eyes shut, entwining his hand with Stiles’, who sighed again, but this time a little louder. At moments like this Stiles seemed so vulnerable, so fragile and peaceful at the same time. Scott couldn't help but smile , caressing the other boy’s face once more as he gently starts to pound him, gradually increasing the speed.

After a while, Stiles finally outlines some reaction, turning his face to the side. He starts to wake up sighing softly. Slowly he brings the arm up to his face, covering his eyes and yawning while Scott continued to pound him slightly faster. 

"Hmm ... "- He whispers, giving a low growl after.

“Hey… Good morning…”- Scott greets, softly kissing his boyfriend’s pinkish lips.

“Hm… Morning…”- Stiles answers with a soft smile, still keeping his eyes shut as his toes curled.

“You okay?”- He would always make sure everything was okay before going on. 

“Yeah… Oh fuck… Harder wolfy…”- Stiles boy demands in a whisper, biting his lower lip.

When they made love it was not only just ‘love’. It was pure, animalistic desire unleashed upon one another. Both were always comfortable around each other, but between the four walls they could do everything they wanted to and a bit more. No, they did not only make love. It was something much higher than this; something that only Scott and Stiles could share.

After a couple more minutes, Scott changes the rhythm of the thrusts, now almost hitting the edge. He was almost there and he could feel that Stiles was over the edge too, for his heartbeats became a bit more erratic. 

“A-Almost…”- He moans, brushing his lips over Stiles’ pinkish ones.

They were face to face; feeling each other’s breath over each other’s lips; noses were almost touching. With a couple more thrusts, Scott finally comes, being followed by his boyfriend who panted lowly.

“Fuck…”- Stiles says in an almost-yawn.

“That was awesome!”- Scott says, pressing a soft kiss over his boyfriend’s sweat forehead.

“Yeah… Now that’s what I call a good morning.”- The pale boy giggles, stretching himself catlike. 

They share a couple of kisses and caresses after the act, all curled up in a cuddle. Stiles giggles when he feels, Scott’s smile dimples against his cheeks. Knowing each other as they did, they could keep the make out session for hours, but the day was beautiful outside and they had to enjoy it. 

"Let's wake up? The day seems beautiful out there. How about making trail? "-Scott whispers against the other boy’s lips.

"Sounds fun. I'm in! "- Stiles smiles, sitting on the mattress to stretch himself out again.

Scott even made a complete schedule for them during the trip. First they took a good bath in the lake, then they had a wonderful breakfast and soon they were preparing the ropes for the trail. 

First Stiles thought it was an awesome idea, but they had barely walked five yards and the boy was already complaining about the pain in his legs.

"Seriously Scott, I'm really done. Go on without me.”- Stiles says with the hand on the chest. 

Scott laughed, shaking his head negatively. - "Dude, we barely walked five yards! You can do it! Let’s go!"

After a while Stiles ended up picking up the rhythm and in the end, the trail became less and less tiring. Both had a lot of fun climbing the mountain and after that they had a break for some rest and a snack before doing another trail, this time cycling. The day was long and in the end, both climbed a tree to see the sunset together. Scott was sitting in a strong branch while Stiles was sat between his legs, laying his head on the boy’s chest. 

"Look at us dude, climbing trees like we used to do when we were younger."- Stiles laughs nostalgic.

"True. But something really hasn't changed at all.”- Scott says, sniffing his boyfriend’s neck.

“And what exactly is that?” – Stiles asks curious, eating a cherry vine. 

“I had you before and I still have you.” – Scott smiles, kissing the top of the other boy’s head.-“ Hey dude! Leave some cherry vines for me!”

“How about a no?” – The pale boy says, eating the last candy, because yes; some things would never change.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally a hot thing <3 They are so cute together ,I mean ;~; gaahh
> 
> Well, the next chapter will be the last one *sighs* Kinda sad, 'cause I don't like when I have to finish a story, but I'm glad you guys read it/enjoyed it! 
> 
> More somnophilia: 
> 
> All fetishs have two sides: The Vanilla version and the Hard (Kink) version. The vanilla one tends to be the mild one; the moderated; the daily one. The hard one (KINK) is the real deal. In somnophilia we might say that vanilla is when the partner enjoys waking up to sex or waking up by the partner's touch. The Hard one might be when the partner consciously WANTS to take pills to be completely asleep and not aware of the act. Reminding that it's only consensual when BOTH parts are in agreement. 
> 
> If you wanna know more information about it, just ask me on tumblr :)


	14. Under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last day in the mountains.

**_Now playing: Oh Say Can You See - Lana Del Rey_ **

It was their last day in the mountains and both were not very thrilled about it. They had so much fun together that they wished they could stay in the mountain until the last day of their lives, but unfortunately they could not. There was the sheriff, Melissa and the pack; everyone needed them back.

So they decided to do a last exploration into the forest. With a rope tied to their hips, a camera and a water bottle in hands they followed to the deepest part of the forest. Stiles gaped in amazement when he saw some curious colorful birds flying around; birds that he never saw before. Even the flowers and the trees seemed odd, shining in shades of purple, red and even gold. Just like he said in the beginning of their trip, the whole place was beautiful.

Walking by the fresh green grass, they stopped next to a huge tree to drink some water and eat some fruit. Scott wanted some bread, but Stiles had torn it into pieces to mark the trail to their way back. 

After one hour of walk, they found a large cave located in the middle of the forest. Stiles wanted to see it closer, but Scott as usual tried to warn him that it could be could be dangerous.

"There’s no danger, dude. I just want see the cave." - Stiles assured. 

"What if there’s a bear inside or even a tiger? It’s dangerous." – Scott warned calmly. 

Stiles rolled his eyes -"As if I was not being escorted by a werewolf. Trust me, we are safe.”

There was no use of discussing, Scott concluded as he sighed in defeat. Either way, Stiles would always convince him to do what he wanted. In the end they eventually entered the cave and as soon as they gave their first steps inside they spotted a beautiful blue light reflecting in the stalactites and stalagmites. The place was huge; it seemed like a small village with a huge crystalline turquoise lagoon which gleamed intensely. It was beautiful.

Words could not describe the uniqueness and beauty of that place. They had no idea where they might be, but the place was by far, the most peaceful place they had been. It seemed like they Old Lost City.

“Holy crap. We found Atlantis!”- Stiles said, still breathless by the cave. 

“This is like the most beautiful place in the planet.”- Scott commented dreamily, unable to stop gaping.

“Yeah…”- The pale boy agreed, equally astonished. It was too wonderful to be true.

“So what are we going to do now? Wanna take a swim?”- Scot offered.

“Dude, I forgot my trunks in the bag!”- Stiles recalled, leading his hands to his head.

“Who said anything about trunks … Or clothes?”- Scott said with a naughty smile drawn in his lips. 

When they entered in the water, Scott was glad for Lydia’s tip who recommended him to buy an underwater housing for his camera. He left the camera on a stone with their clothes while they tried to get used with the temperature; it was quite cool and refreshing. 

They swam for a while, plunged and got the camera. As Stiles supported his arms over Scott’s, shoulder, they took some photos together and then, after a while Scott dived behind the pale boy to take photos underwater. It was an amazing time in the lagoon, but unfortunately they couldn’t stay there forever either.

It was time to go when the weather became a little colder. Both took the clothes, wore it and followed the path back to the tent. Since it was their last night in the mountain, they wanted to make it even more special.

Everything was almost ready for their last night. They took the spare sleeping bag out and the placed it near the bonfire. Stiles took the opportunity to pick up the pots and make something to eat. Being a son of a police officer helped him to know how to take care of himself in case of being lost in a forest. 

Usually the night used to be very cold in the mountains, but thankfully they had a fire and beanies to warm them up. Stiles was lying down between Scott’s legs, holding a mug of cocoa. While they expected the dinner to cook.

“Are you cold?”'- Scott asked lovingly, realizing how pink his boyfriend’s cheeks were.

"Not at all. I have like a big furry coat behind me, so I'm just fine'" Stiles says, giving a little sip in his cocoa.

Scott nuzzles into the pale boy’s neck, pressing a little kiss over it. –“I didn’t want this to be our last day here...It has been so good ... - He confessed.

"Yeah ... I was thinking about it too... "- Stiles answered thoughtful. -" Can't we stay here like, forever? Seriously, I mean it dude. I don't think I'll be able to put up with all that shit again."

“What shit?”- Scott asks confused.

“You know. Werewolf stuff, alpha pack, Argents trying to kill us all. It’s just too much stress.”

“I know it’s stressing, but I promise you that it will get better. I promise. One day we’ll be free from all those problems and then, maybe then we can… I don’t know, maybe we should move out to these mountains.”

“Seems legit, wolfy. I like your plan better.”- Stiles smiles, giving Scott a sweet ¹eskimo kiss.

Scott only smiles back, pressing his face against Stiles neck, sniffing him before rubbing his face on the pale skin. 

“What? Scent marking me again?”- The pale boy laughs. He was already used with this little habit of Scott.

“Just in case.”- Scott answers, pressing a soft kiss over his boyfriend’s neck once more.

“Thanks god this is how you guys mark territory. Imagine if you had to pee on me?”

“Eww! R.Kelly’s style!”- Both said in unison bursting into laughter after.

After a good time of laughter, they had an amazing dinner which was basically soup and bread and soon they returned to the sleeping bag to observe the dark sky. Already lying down, they shared a couple of sweet kisses, turning to observe the stars right after. Both were playing to find out which object the stars were forming and in a moment, both were lying in front of each other, looking into each other’s eyes.

"I love you" - Scott whispered, bringing the other closer, slightly caressing his face.

Stiles only blushes, hiding his face onto his boyfriend’s chest, whispering a low 'me too'. They change a couple more kisses, before cuddling a little more.

“Hm…”- The pale boy sighs, as Scott whispered lovely things, gently taking his boyfriend’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging at it very softly.

“I love you…”- Scott whispers again, this time slowly pulling his boyfriend’s lips with his teeth.

“Hmm…You’re hard…”- Stiles smiles rubbing Scott through the fabric of his boxers.

Half an hour later, Scott moaned softly, pulling out of him. They landed side by side; Stiles was all curled up next to his boyfriend. 

"Yeah... That was good..."- Stiles sighed, because Scott always knew how to make him feel good. 

Scott smiled softly, bringing the other boy closer to kiss the top of his head. It had been the best summer of their lives and he hoped that many like this would happen soon.

“Let’s take a nap.”- He whispers, kissing his boyfriend’s sweat forehead.

“You’re my everything…”- Stiles says in a sleepy tone, he was almost falling asleep and as Scott knew, he wouldn’t last longer.

Scott smiles even wider with the sleepy confession. –“ And you’re my too.”- He says, scent marking Stiles for the third time on that day.

Everything would be different now. The Argents, the alpha pack and even his grades didn’t matter anymore. As long as he stays by his best friend’s side, everything will be all right.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end;~; Thank you so much for those who have been reading/commenting and those who gave kudos! I love you all! Special thanks to Astrospace, Fratell, RCM, Sciless (muse), Profbadass and the-loveyousave <3
> 
> Hope you liked the last chapter <3 See you all on the next story!
> 
> ¹Eskimo kiss is the typical inuit kiss; They rub noses and it's the cutest thing ever ;~; 
> 
> This is a image of what I tried to pass about the cave. Look at this beautiful turquoise water *-*
> 
> Lagoon 1
> 
> http://www.gti-ireland.com/images/Canadian%20Rockies.jpg
> 
> Lagoon 2
> 
> http://khongthe.com/wallpapers/nature/turquoise-lake-221559.jpg


End file.
